Nobody Junior High
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: Sora's life is a living nightmare; all of the Organization XIII members have gotten jobs at his school as teachers or some other faculty member. What is a Keyblade wielding boy to do except go crazy. Slightly AU. Drabble fic. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Summary: Sora's life is a living nightmare; all of the Organization XIII members have gotten jobs at his school as teachers or some other faculty member. What is a Keyblade wielding boy to do except go crazy? Slightly AU.

A/N: For those who have been reading my (as of this writing) ongoing Fanfiction story – Reunion. I decided to take a small break and write a good old fashioned comedy.

Oh by the way I decided to make Lulu from Final Fantasy X as Sora's mom, that goes for only this story so far as I'm leaving it to the reviewers of Reunion to decide who his mom is.

**SPOILER WARNING!!**: This story contains some spoilers for Reunion so consider yourself warned…the spoilers are in relation to how I have related the characters from the upcoming KH prequel game Birth by Sleep to the basic KH characters

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, locations, props, etc.

* * *

Sora has been back on the Destiny Islands for five months since the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. Roxas, longing to be independent again, has separated from Sora and is his own entity again, same goes for Namine.

They both live at Sora's house in separate rooms…I don't know why. Sora's dad Ven welcomed Roxas with open arms, as did Sora's mom Lulu, who despite her dark appearance is really a gentle soul…unless you mess with her doll collection.

Kairi and Namine live together with Kairi's mom Aqua.

Riku lives with his dad Terra, and his cousin Zack Fair lives with them.

But let's take a moment to describe some of the more unknown characters shall we?

**Name: **Lulu**  
Age: **35**  
Related to: **Sora (son) Roxas (son's nobody/brother) & Ven (husband)**  
Basic Attire: **Black Tee-shirt, blue jeans, brown boots.  
**Occupation: **Owner of the Destiny Diner.

**Name: **Ven**  
Age: **36**  
Related to: **Sora (son) Roxas (son's nobody/brother) & Lulu (wife)**  
Basic Attire: **A hybrid of Sora's KH2 attire and Roxas's Twilight Town outfit, wears a gold crown necklace with an X in the middle  
**Occupation: **Owner of the Island Castle General Store.

**Name: **Aqua**  
Age: **36**  
Related to: **Kairi (daughter) Namine (daughter's nobody/sister) Unknown man (husband - Widowed)**  
Basic Attire: **White Polo shirt, baggy khaki pants, The same shoes Kairi wears in KH2 only her size and blue like Namine's sandals.**  
Occupation: **Waitress at the Destiny Diner.

**Name: **Terra**  
Age: **37**  
Related to: **Riku (son), Zack Fair (Nephew)**  
Basic Attire: **Blue dress shirt, dark blue tie, black dress pants.**  
Occupation: **Office Manager at the Destiny Mutual Bank.

**Name: **Zack Fair**  
Age: **20**  
Related to: **Riku (Cousin), Terra (Uncle)**  
Basic Attire: **Dark blue sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans. (Basically his FFVIII attire minus all the weapons)**  
Occupation: **Waiter at the Destiny Diner

**Name: **Quistis Trepe**  
Age: **39**  
Related to: **N/A**  
Basic Attire: **Dark blue business suit w/matching dark blue dress pants (I don't like the skirt), red dress shirt**  
Occupation: **English Teacher at Destiny Junior High.

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine are all 15 years old, and are biological sisters, and their last name is Gullwing.

Destiny Junior High is where Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, & Namine attend school…but thankfully they did away with the uniforms, and switched to a simple dress code.

Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie are still there too.

Tidus lives with his legal guardian Auron.

Oh and the "Destiny Island Disciplinary Committee" consisting of Seifer Almasy, Fujin (Fuu), and Raijin (Rai), are always giving everyone at Destiny Junior High but Sora, Roxas, and Riku (For fear of their Keyblades) grief. (I did away with Vivi because he's the least recognized of the four…well in my opinion anyway)

And Hayner, Pence, and Olette, are all transfer students from Twilight Town Junior High.

Terra, Ven, and Aqua, are all Keyblade masters from a decade ago and still have access to their old Keyblades and armor. (To see what I mean, watch the Birth by Sleep video on YouTube.)

Lulu was and is a summoner of incredible skill, she and Ven met while she was on a mission, and after its completion decided to stick around…she eventually married Ven and obviously the two had Sora. (Note: I don't mean a summoner like Yuna, more like she could control her dolls through magic…I don't know what else to call her.)

Terra moved to the Destiny Islands when Riku was five, and Zack was ten, to get away from the fighting going on in his homeworld of Midgar. Terra's wife died after Riku was born due to complications. Zack's parents died in a reactor explosion when he was five. Zack also lives with Terra and Riku but it's at Terra's urging…he's grown rather fond of his nephew over the years.

Aqua's husband died in the same war that Terra, Ven, and Aqua fought in so now Aqua lives alone with only Kairi and her nobody/sister Namine.

But here's the synopsis; School has been in session for about two weeks and the Destiny Island school board has just finished building a new high school on the other side of the island, and has hired all but Quistis Trepe to take the positions for that school over there…Quistis didn't want to leave so she turned down the school board's offer.

So now they have to find about eleven replacements including the principal and the vice principal. (You can see where this is going).

So without further a dew…

* * *

**End Prologue/chapter 1**

Please don't review this chapter…it is only an explanation of how things are.


	2. Weekends are Great

Sora slowly opened his eyes, it was morning and it was Saturday, which meant three things…no school, sleeping in, and two whole days to himself and his friends.

He finally decided to get up, especially since Roxas, for some unholy reason, regularly gets up earlier than necessary and usually eats all the cocoa puffs before Sora can get any…so that's reason enough to get up.

Sora trudged down the stairs and sure enough as he entered the kitchen there was Roxas eating _his_ cocoa puffs. Ven, his dad, who looks like a much older and taller Roxas was reading the paper with Sora's mom Lulu peering over his shoulder every time she passed by.

Sora trudged over and plopped down next to Roxas who was busy reading the back of the cocoa puffs box and instinctively attempted to pour himself a bowl of the chocolate cereal but unsurprisingly it was empty.

"Roxas!! You ate all the cocoa puffs again!!" Sora whined at his nobody.

"Hey ya snooze ya lose." Roxas replied as he returned to staring at the box.

Before Sora could say anything his mom was already grabbing a spare box from the cupboard.

"Sora…think fast." She said as she tossed the box to her Keyblade wielding son and he caught it Jet Lee style. Sora promptly poured himself a bowl as Ven shook his head with a smirk…an average day in a house full of Keyblade masters and one master summoner.

Sora happily munched down on the cereal as Ven noticed something in the paper.

"Say boys…what were the names of those wacko Organization XIII fellas?" Ven asked from behind the newspaper.

"Well…there was Xemnas the Superior, Xigbar the Freeshooter, Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer…" Roxas started naming off but when he got to Axel, Ven started repeating along at the same time, causing Sora, Roxas, and Lulu to look at him concerned.

"Why do you ask dad?" Roxas asked as Ven took a deep breath and folded the paper back to better illustrate the article.

"There's a sale on cheese doodles?" Sora asked as Ven quickly looked at the paper and turned it around showing a headline: "New Faculty hired for Destiny Junior High."

Roxas and Sora read silently for a moment then they came to a list of the new faculty.

_Xemnas – Principal_

_Saix – Vice Principal_

_Zexion – School Councilor_

_Axel – School Security_

_Xaldin - Head chef_

_Xigbar – History_

_Lexaeus – Geography_

_Vexen – Chemistry_

_Demyx – Arts/Music_

_Luxord – Mathematics, Algebra, Geometry_

_Marluxia – Biology_

_Larxene – Physical Education/Gym_

As they came to the end of the list, Lulu, who had been reading over their shoulders, looked at Ven who gave a look of "I have no clue."

The boys gaped at the article for a moment…then finally.

"**WHAT?!" **they yelled in unison.

"They'redeadhowcantheystillbealive?!" Sora said so fast his mother wanted so bad to cast slow on the boy just to understand him.

"Whoa, whoa…Sora one more time and slower." Ven said as Sora took a deep breath and repeated.

"They're dead how can they still be alive?!" Sora asked as Roxas's face flashed with fear.

"Omigosh…" he said "The second they see either of us, they…will…kill…us." Roxas said as Sora realized he was right.

"Relax guys, maybe it's not as bad as you may think…and if necessary I can call Terra and Aqua and we can insure that they don't cause any trouble." Ven said as the knowledge of three Keyblade Knights being around gave the two some relief.

"…and besides, you two have Keyblades of your own, and let's not forget that Riku has one too…" Lulu added, "…and don't think I haven't noticed you training Kairi how to wield hers." She said with a smirk as Sora blushed slightly.

"Yeah…plus Terra, Aqua, and dad's Keyblades and your summoning magic, this island is probably the safest place to be right now." Roxas said as Lulu looked at her watch, and started heading for the stairs.

"Oops, its 10: 50, I better be getting ready for work, and so should you Ven." She said as the latter nodded and followed her up.

"You two better get cleaned up, I imagine your friends are going to want to know about this." Ven said as the two battled each other up the stairs, only to have the quarrel ended with Lulu threatening to send her Cactaur dolls at them.

* * *

At 11:32 exactly Roxas and Sora ran up to the docks where their boat was the only one left to get them to the island that everyone played on. Sora looked lazily at Roxas who nodded and Sora quickly cast wind, grabbed Roxas, and carried him over to the island.

On said island, Riku was showing off his Keyblade skills to Selphie, Rikku, Olette, and Paine. Namine and Kairi were just shaking their heads at the boy, as they already had boyfriends with their own Keyblades. Tidus and Wakka were facing Hayner and Pence in a two on two match of blitzball with Yuna watching them and rooting for Tidus and Wakka.

"Higher…Sora go higher!!" Roxas said as he noticed he was going to hit the bridge. "DAMN IT SORA GO HIGHER!!" He yelled as Sora dropped him out of spite for the swear, right into the water, and landed on the smaller island connected to the bridge.

"Hey Roxas!" Sora yelled as the latter stood up in the knee deep water, and glared at him. "I think you better switch elements with Demyx!!" he yelled as Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion then hurled them at his other who ducked.

"I think you mi-!" Sora yelled as he was suddenly knocked into the water as the two Keyblades flew back at him.

"Ok…we're even." Sora said as the two trudged over towards the beach.

"You know mom's going to kill us for coming home soaking wet again right?" Roxas said as Sora nodded…it would be her Bahamut dolls she sent at them this time.

Sora suddenly summoned his Keyblade and knocked away a large blue ball before it could hit him, it landed perilously close to Yuna who was sitting on the beach.

"Uh Sora…take my advice..." Roxas whispered as Tidus glared at Sora and charged him with his wooden sword in hand "…RUN!!" Sora complied as Tidus attempted to catch the Keyblade master for nearly hitting his girlfriend. Roxas snickered at the spectacle as Hayner, Pence, and Wakka approached him.

"Anyone want to place a bet?" Roxas asked as everyone unanimously voted that Sora was toast.

Then Roxas remembered the news they got that morning in the paper.

"Oh no…" "What?" Hayner asked "Quick spread the word there's going to be a meeting inside the hut regarding the new teachers we're getting…oh and it's an emergency." Roxas said as Pence stopped him before he could run off.

"What kind of emergency?" he asked.

"A matter of life and death." Roxas responded as he ran off to try and stop Tidus from killing his other.

* * *

**Later in the hut.**

Everyone had gathered inside as instructed and they were all trying to figure out what was going on.

Roxas banged a rock on the table/long rectangular wooden crate with a tattered old sail on it, and called everyone to attention.

"Ok listen up guys this is important, this morning Sora and I got some unexpected…and possibly world threatening news." Roxas said as Sora fished the news paper clipping of the new teachers out from his pocket, amidst a few key chains left over from his adventures.

"This is a list of our new teachers; they were listed in the newspaper this morning." Sora said laying the paper out on the table as everyone scrambled to look at it.

"Wait a minute these names sound familiar." Tidus said as Riku looked over his shoulder, then looked at Roxas with a "is this a joke" look on his face.

"That's because their names are those of the twelve other members of Organization XIII…my former comrades." Roxas said as everyone looked at him bug eyed.

"How is that possible?" Wakka asked as he continued to gape at the clipping.

"We don't know…" Sora said "…but whatever they're doing here there is bound to be trouble."

"Well I can't say that about Axel…he may help us out." Roxas said.

"Actually the two of you together are trouble." Sora said with a smirk as Roxas stomped his foot, causing Sora to start hopping around on one foot.

"Anyway, this list alone means trouble." Roxas said as Riku nodded.

"Yeah Xemnas as the Principal…the three of us are so dead." Riku said as Kairi and Namine looked at him with a look of "What about us?"

"The three of you are dead? What about Namine and me? I mean they locked the both of us up once and did unspeakable things to Namine, and fortunately I was just in a cell and escaped before they could do anything." Kairi argued as the three boys cowered.

"Umm actually they just made me rearrange Sora, Donald, and Goofy's memories while they were in Castle Oblivion…the rest of the time they let me color." Namine said innocently.

"But still…they will want you dead because of…never mind." Roxas said not ready to admit that he and Namine were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"(sigh) darkness here we come." Namine said as Sora scrunched up his face.

"Hey mine, Riku, and Kairi's parents are all Keyblade masters so them plus Roxas, Riku, Kairi, and I equals…" Sora quickly counted in his head but math was unfortunately not his strength.

"Eight?" Riku asked his mathematically challenged friend.

"Yep." "Actually it's seven because Sora and Roxas's mom doesn't have a Keyblade." Selphie corrected as she bounced up and down with her jump rope.

"Well she does have those cool monster dolls." Rikku said as Sora and Roxas looked at each other knowingly.

"Yeah…Mrs. Lulu can really dish out the pain when she gets mad…I should know." Riku said as he recalled the time he accidently cut the antennae off of one of Lulu's moogle dolls and she sent the Sephiroth plushy after him. Riku shuddered at the memories.

"What about Zack? He's got that big sword doesn't he?" Wakka asked.

"Hey yeah and Auron's got a huge sword too." Tidus added.

"What about your friends from Disney Castle Sora?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know if they would get here in time." Sora replied.

"What if we just waited a day, to sort of 'test the waters' and see how bad it will be." Olette suggested.

"Not a bad suggestion, but we should all be on our guard…worlds knows what could happen at school on Monday." Roxas said as they all agreed.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

Please R&R.


	3. Doomsday Cometh

The whole of Saturday evening and all day Sunday was spent trying to figure out what to do if the new teachers decided to try and kill Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, and Namine out of revenge.

Thankfully Ven, Aqua, Terra, Lulu, and Zack decided to escort their respective descendants (or in Zack's case cousin) to school for safety sake…Lulu even packed her Sephiroth and baby Bahamut plushy for that purpose.

It was Monday, the day that all decisions would be made and everyone was nervous about what to expect, but fortunately word hadn't escaped the ones present at the island when Roxas and Sora briefed everyone on what to expect two days ago, and word had stayed confined to just them.

The school itself was divided into three buildings; the main building, the gym, and the cafeteria.

The main building was as could be expected, it was a two story building shaped like a square with a court yard in the center, in the courtyard were four trees referred to as the trees of destiny because student's from years past including Ven and Lulu would carve their names in one of the trees to signify that they were in love with another student…usually they would put the name of the student they loved on the tree. Outside the large red brick building was a large courtyard, where the teachers would usually greet the students as they entered.

The Gym was as to be expected except it was much more advanced; in fact the floor could retract and reveal an underground pool for the swim team to practice in.

The Cafeteria like one would expect was a building that connected to the main building via both a sidewalk and a bridge between the two. The second floor however has a stair case and an elevator that leads down to the main floor. The teachers' lounge was on the second floor of this building too.

Sora gulped as he saw the building through the car windows; luckily he saw Riku and his family, as well as Kairi, Namine, and their mother, so he wasn't so nervous.

"Well at least I have a legit excuse for being late this morning Lu." Aqua said as Lulu smiled as they approached.

"Same here." Zack said, truth be told he was never late to work. When he says he's going to be somewhere he means it.

"Terra, Aqua." Ven said as he nodded to his two comrades, who nodded in return.

The kids were all looking towards the building, the doors hadn't opened yet…they were a bit early.

"Do you suppose they're watching us?" Sora asked as they all watched the windows, but there were no signs of anyone in them.

"HEY GUYS!!" they heard a voice say and they turned and saw Tidus, Wakka, and Auron walking up the way.

"Auron, nice to see you out and about." Aqua teased, she was where Kairi got her mischievous side.

"Nice to see you acting your age…I see that I spoke to soon." Auron said emotionless as Ven couldn't help but snicker at seeing his best friend from childhood put down by the red robed man.

They then heard what sounded like someone pounding on the door, they turned and saw the silhouettes of two people behind the doors to the school and what sounded like bickering, Sora just shrugged summoned the Keyblade, aimed it at the door's keyhole, and unlocked the door, revealing two very familiar yet surprised faces.

The first was of course the only remaining teacher from the initial batch, Quistis Trepe, and the second was the one everyone had the least problems with.

"AXEL!!" Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and Namine, yelled simultaneously.

"That's my name don't wear it…" Before Axel could finish he turned to see four familiar figures, but his gaze settled on Roxas.

"Roxas?" he asked dumbfounded

"That's R-O-X-A-S Commit it to memory" Roxas said as he tapped his forehead like Axel would, earning an ear to ear grin from the Flurry of the Dancing Flames. He walked over to Roxas and before he could do anything Roxas had jumped him and was giving him a noogie.

"OWW Roxas cut it out!!" Axel yelled and instantly burst into flames. That made Roxas let go but it didn't exactly set too well with the parents. Axel looked down at Roxas.

"Ok so I get you next time…so what are you doing here?" he asked

"Uh this is my school." He replied playfully as Axel noticed the number of stink eyes he was getting from the parents.

"Oh boy, uh hi my name's…" "Axel…we know." Lulu coldly replied as Axel noticed Ven and did a double take between Ven and Roxas.

"Oh Axel, allow me to introduce Sora's and technically my parents…Ven and Lulu." Roxas introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Axel…Roxas and Sora has told us ALL about you." Ven said cheerfully extending his hand out and conveniently summoned his Keyblade.

"Oh shucks I really need to remember not to call this thing every time I want to shake someone's hand." Ven conveyed with a "you get the message yet" look as Axel got a little bit more nervous.

"Okay…my best friend's dad has a Keyblade…anyone else? Just so I know who to grovel to?" Axel asked as Lulu snapped her fingers and her Sephiroth doll became a full sized version of the One Winged Angel. Aqua and Terra, summoned their Keyblades, and Zack and Auron showed off their swords.

Axel paled, "Okay…I just have to learn to stay alive when it comes to the Parent/Teacher conferences, and the open houses…and all major school functions…and life in general." Axel said to himself.

"Just tell your friends that we won't allow anything to happen to our kids just because they defeated them a few months ago." Ven said as his Keyblade vanished.

"I got it memorized." Axel replied seriously.

"I assure you sir that won't be a problem." A deep voice from behind Axel said and a tall man in a black suit, with a white and black striped sweater vest and a black shirt underneath approached. Sora and the gang instinctively summoned their weapons.

"Xemnas!!" they said at once.

"I assure you that we are no longer interested in hearts…but in the fulfillment of our new purpose…to educate the young of mind." Xemnas said calmly.

"New purpose?" Terra asked.

"It is a long story but to put it simply we have been given a second chance, and a new purpose to go along with it." Xemnas replied as he looked at his watch.

"Your first class starts in ten minutes, young masters of the Keyblade." He said to the kids who were ready to smack him down instantly, and they slowly walked towards the building.

"Wait, haven't I seen you in the diner before?" Aqua asked curiously.

"The Destiny Diner? I believe so; you were the woman who waited on myself, Vice Principal Saix, Mr. Vexen, and Mr. Xaldin two days ago." He said with a slight smile.

"OH yeah…they were the ones who all paid their own bills and they tip quite well." Aqua said as Lulu arched an interested eyebrow.

Xemnas took another look at his watch, and began to turn towards the school.

"I hope you will excuse me but I look forward to seeing all of you again soon." He said with an actually comforting smile.

* * *

**History**

For some strange reason, Sora always had History first. Why put the class guaranteed to put you to sleep in the morning? But this was going to be interesting.

Xigbar, the Freeshooter, was the teacher for the class, and considering what Roxas said about him and what he remembered of their encounters while on his adventures, he probably was going to be one of the more lively teachers.

Sora walked into class having already received an evil glare from Xaldin (I hate that guy) as he and Marluxia argued about having a vegetarian option at lunch.

He plopped down in his chair between Pence and Namine, besides them Paine, Tidus, and Rai, were the only ones he knew at all, and Rai was mysteriously missing, which wasn't surprising.

"Hey Sora…" Pence whispered "…Which one is Xigbar?" Pence asked as Sora covered his eye with his hand.

"Surfs up dude." He said in a mock surfer accent, causing Namine to laugh. That's why she loved Roxas…because he could be as much of a goof off as Sora...if not a bit more so.

"Ok dudes and dudettes it's time to learn some history." Xigbar said as he entered the room, with a smile on his face. He entered from a direction that no one could see the side of his face with the eye patch, so when he turned there were a few wide eyes and gasps.

"Well looky here, have you been a good boy Sora?" Xigbar said as he spotted the Keyblade master who was desperately hiding behind his text book. But Xigbar got the message and turned to the rest of the class.

"Well the past aside…no wait…it isn't…this is a history class so let's learn about the past." Xigbar said as he whipped out the text book.

"Okay according to what I was told, we were…" He was interrupted by Axel clearing his throat in the doorway.

"Sup dude?" he asked.

"Sorry to interrupt but I caught this one trying to sneak out." Axel said as he pulled a struggling Rai into the room.

"Good catch dude." Xigbar said as he gave Rai a death glare as the latter took his seat, and Axel frowned.

"Stop calling me that Xigbar." He said as he shot Sora a "Got it Memorized" forehead tap which the latter shot back as Axel turned to leave.

"Now who can tell me what we were studying?" Xigbar asked as he expected a wrong answer…he was no fool.

"We were studying the history of Disney Castle; we had just started the chapter." Namine said. She liked being the good girl.

"Give that girl a gold star…oh wait I remember you." Xigbar said as Namine too began to hide behind her text book. Xigbar again understood and fanned ignorance.

By the end of class no one had fallen asleep, they didn't even feel sleepy.

Sora for one was surprised.

"I thought you said that these guys were evil? This guy's a riot." Pence said as Sora shrugged.

"I guess what Xemnas said about a second chance is true…" Sora said as he looked at Xigbar who had his back turned and was writing something on the board.

"Hey you guys go on ahead I'll catch up later." Sora said as he turned to Xigbar.

"Hey Xigbar?" "Sup Dude?" "Thanks for not blowing my brains out…or exposing me for killing you." Sora said as Xigbar shrugged.

"Hey forget about it little dude, I can't hold grudges…well except maybe against Luxord…cheap old fool won't pay me my money for winning a bet." Xigbar said as he noticed Sora was getting bored with his rant.

"But I digress…you better get to class before Axel busts ya dude." He advised as Sora bid him a hearty "See you tomorrow" and left.

* * *

**End Chapter 3**

Please R&R


	4. Nymphs, Pyros, and Card Sharks

**Gym**

As Sora headed towards the Gym he passed Hayner, who was white as a sheet.

"Hayner?! What happened to you?" He asked.

"Evil woman…lightning…ran too much…" Hayner said as Sora realized he was referring to Larxene…the first nobody Sora ever slew. Now she would be on the war path when she saw him.

"It's ok Hayner, go sit down or something." Sora said as Axel stormed passed him leaving flaming foot prints behind him…Roxas had told Sora that he did that whenever he got really mad.

Axel stormed through the doors to the gym, and Sora heard him yell out Larxene's name.

"What now Axel?" she replied with an uninterested tone.

"Remember what Xemnas said before he agreed to let you have this assignment…well it still applies… we're supposed to treat the Keybearers with kid gloves." Axel snarled, he was coming close to summoning the chakrams.

"What? None of them were in the class otherwise they would have summoned their blades the second they saw me." She argued.

"Well guess what…Kairi is a Keyblade wielder…and she WAS in the previous class." Axel snarled again.

"Who?" she asked confused.

"The red head in pink…oh yeah did I mention that she's Namine's other?!" Axel said angrily

"Oops." Larxene paled and started to bite her nails.

"What did you do to Kairi Nymph?!" Sora yelled as he barged through the doors with Keyblade in hand.

"The Infirmary…she and almost everyone else got so exhausted from Larxene's class that they're considering on turning the cafeteria into a hospital for her victims." Axel said as Larxene cowered behind him.

"Umm…I think in light of this new development…" Larxene said in a cold sweat, "…gym class is cancelled for the day."

"Not so fast…Xemnas wants to see you." Axel said as she looked like she wanted go find a corner and cry, because as sure as Sora was standing there once Aqua caught wind of this, Larxene would be making friends with the darkness once again.

Sora noticed this, and despite being sore about what happened to Kairi, felt pity for the doomed nobody.

"Hey, she'll live…but there's good in you, I know there is…hey if Xemnas can go from wanting to use Kingdom Hearts for evil to becoming the principal of an entire school…maybe there's some hope for you yet." It was inspirational and effective, Larxene was still worried but at least she had the opportunity to fix this.

"Perhaps once I'm done getting turned into a dusk by superior, I'll head over to the infirmary and help the nurse there." She said as Axel smiled approvingly.

And that was Sora's first day of Larxene's Gym class.

* * *

**Instead of Gym**

Axel took over for Larxene, which was in his job description, and let the others just have free run of the gym…but he did stay on hand to insure that no one tried anything foolish.

"So Axel…" Sora said as he walked up to the red headed nobody, who looked at him with a smile.

"What do you need buddy?" he asked.

"I was wondering…did you get to choose what position you got?" Sora asked.

"What here?" Sora nodded.

"Yes and No actually…you see I was chosen as the head of security by Master Yen Sid…" "Whoa whoa back up…" Sora said confused.

"Oh yeah…we never told you…I tell you what…you got e-mail?" Axel asked as he whipped out his wallet and pulled a card similar to one from Castle Oblivion.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Well here's my e-mail address, it's my work e-mail but it still works." He said as he handed Sora the card.

It read: Axel, Destiny Junior High School head of Security. It then proceeded to list his work e-mail address and office phone number.

"Okay, I'll use it when I get home…but that may be later in the day…like around 6:00." He said as Axel gave him a look of confusion.

"What the heck are you doing out till six?" he asked.

"Because both of my parents work, Mom owns a diner, and I get dinner out of it." He explained as Axel arched an eyebrow.

"Your mom owns a Diner?" he asked.

"Yep…the best on the island, if not the world…and that's not me bragging that's a fact." He said as Axel started considering this but had to stop because some kid (Tidus) was trying to climb one of the blue padded walls and was promptly stopped by Axel storming towards him and yelling at him to get down.

"Aww come on…hey Sora whack this guy." Tidus said as Sora's eyes narrowed towards Tidus.

"Forget it I'm not going to do anything unless they try to hurt me or anyone else." Sora said as Axel kicked the pad that Tidus was standing on and the boy fell and landed in Axel's arms.

"I told you to get down." Axel said as flames flashed in his eyes, and Tidus realized that he could easily be burnt to a crisp if he didn't obey orders again.

"Say Axel…what would you say to a showdown…you and me right here?" Sora said as Axel put the boy down and paused for a moment…it would keep the kids attention occupied, and it would garner some respect with the kids if Sora lost.

"Can we talk." Axel said as he took Sora aside, and out of earshot of the others.

"Here's what I have in mind." Sora said "We fight for a moment, I take a dive…and boom you have instant respect." Axel was surprised that they were thinking the same thing.

"Play along." He whispered, then in a normal voice he said "Forget it Sora." Then he whispered "call me a chicken." He said.

Sora nodded and turned back towards the others, then said over his shoulder.

"I'm surprised you would be too chicken to face me again." He said with a smirk.

Axel grinned and summoned his chakrams.

"So…I'm a chicken huh? I'm so FLATTERED!!" he said as he adopted his battle stance

Sora summoned his Keyblade and the two faced each other as the rest of the group ran to the edges and started hollering Sora's name…but before the two could even move the bell rang and Axel banished his chakrams instantly.

"Sorry class dismissed." Axel said earning a chorus of groans and awes.

"Maybe next time Axel." Sora said giving the nobody the "Got it memorized" head tap.

"Hey Tidus!!" Axel yelled to the blond, "When someone says no…you do what they say…Got it Memorized?" he asked without giving the head tap and the blond nodded.

* * *

**Mathematics**

Sora was more excited about the math class for one reason alone…Kairi…but then he remembered that she was probably still in the nurses office due to Larxene, so he was not looking forward to it.

On the way he saw Marluxia carrying a bouquet of flowers towards the English room…looks like the Graceful Assassin is attracted to Miss Trepe.

"Marluxia?" Sora said as he passed and the Nobody stopped to look at him.

"Yes Sora?" he asked calmly and quite friendlily.

"Who are the flowers for?" Sora asked as Marluxia glanced at the bouquet and then back at Sora.

"None of your business…now get to class Sora." He said as he turned towards the English class room.

Sora smirked as he walked in and was relieved to see Kairi, in her seat, right next to his.

"Hey…you ok?" Sora asked as Kairi looked up sleepily.

"Oh hey…I'm just really tired from Gym class is all." She replied as she then noticed that Sora didn't look the slightest bit tired.

"Didn't you just come from there?" she asked.

"Yeah but Larxene got called to Xemnas's office and Axel took over." Sora explained as Kairi shot him a disgusted look and fell unconscious on her desk.

"Ok settle down people, it's time for some fun with our favorite numbers." Luxord said as he wrote his name on the board and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Now I believe in making things interesting and fun…I like games let me put it to you that way." He said with his traditional English accent as he shuffled the cards then snapped his fingers and a blue card similar to the ones from Castle Oblivion appeared face down on each desk.

"These cards each have a positive number on it…I will call out an equation and whoever has the card with the correct answer on it will hold it in the air and call it out." He explained as everyone started getting interested…except for the unconscious Kairi.

Luxord then thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers again and a red card appeared face down on each desk.

"These cards are negative numbers, when I call out a question with an answer that is positive you hold up the blue card, if the answer has a negative number then you hold up the red…do you understand me so far?" he asked.

"Now this went over quite well in the previous two classes…whenever you have the correct card and answer correctly, that card will become a gold card, wrong answers will become a silver card. Each time the card you used will be replaced with a card of a different number." He said as Sora was hoping he would start talking about slights and summon cards.

"Any questions so far?" he asked as Sora shot his hand up.

"Ah, Sora…what is your question lad?" He asked.

"Are there any summon cards?" he asked seriously, Luxord frowned for a moment then muttered something about injuring Marluxia for stealing his card system for Castle Oblivion before answering.

"No Sora there are no summon cards…you were obviously in Castle Oblivion too long." He said.

"Now when the bell rings at the end of class I don't want anyone jumping up and running out of here, I want you to count how many gold and silver cards you have and tell me the number as you leave." He said.

"Now any questions?" No one raised their hands but he did notice Kairi still asleep, and looked to Sora for an answer.

Sora looked at his blue card; he rolled his eyes and held up the card, shaking his head, as Luxord laughed. Sora's card was a number twelve.

"Sora you just won bonus points for jocularity." Luxord said as he finished laughing, snapped his fingers and a small yellow chip with the number twelve appeared on Sora's desk, Sora then noticed that his card's number had changed to a ten.

"But seriously wake her up." Luxord said as Fuu, who was on the other side of Kairi, dropped her largest book on the floor, waking the slumbering red head instantly.

"Welcome back from Wonderland young princess." Luxord said as Kairi tried to figure out what had happened.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the teachers' lounge…**

Zexion had just finished brewing the coffee and had sat down at the table with a mug of said coffee to fill out a crossword puzzle, when Vexen walked in.

"Coffee any good?" he asked as Zexion silently shrugged.

Vexen took out his favorite mug that read "I'm Rich and I'm a scientist…any questions?"

He filled it with ice first then poured the coffee in, he then took a seat across the table from Zexion and opened a folder that he had carried in with him and started passively grading the diagnostic tests he had administered to the first two classes.

Then Axel strolled in and grabbed his mug that was red and at one point had his name written on it but the permanent marker had faded a long time ago.

"Good news…" Axel said as he filled his mug, "…Larxene isn't becoming a Dusk, but she has to really watch it tomorrow." He said as he slowly realized that Zexion was the only one listening.

"I know Axel, Xemnas just sent me a memo to observe her during class tomorrow." Zexion said as he sipped his coffee and returned to his crossword puzzle.

"At least you have the easy job Axel…" Vexen said without looking up from his papers, "You get to roam the halls and hunt for students who may be skipping out…the rest of us have real jobs to do."

Axel ignored the comment and sat down on the couch, he was used to Vexen's put downs and he would get his eventually.

Then Marluxia appeared in the door way, "Quick someone tell me who's got lunch room duty?" he asked as Axel instantly pointed a finger at Vexen, who didn't notice.

"Vexen has LR duty?" Marluxia asked as Vexen turned around to look at the Graceful Assassin.

"What?" he asked.

"Hey Saix asked everyone who wanted LR duty for Mondays and you volunteered." Axel said as Vexen's mind boggled.

"When did he ask that?" "This morning, in the staff meeting remember?" "I wasn't awake then…you know that." Vexen was always up late into the night, so incidentally he was always a zombie in the mornings.

"Look if you don't want to do it Vexen I'll take it for you." Marluxia said as he received confused looks from the three nobodies present.

"It's yours." Vexen said as he hunched over and returned to his papers, and Marluxia vanished instantly.

"What was that all about?" Zexion asked.

"Beats me." Axel replied and looked at his coffee. _"Not bad."_

"Say, Vexen…" Axel asked as something occurred to him.

"What?" Vexen replied frustrated, because one of the kids wrote a stupid answer and ended the sentence with the phrase "Ya' know?"

"Do you know where the Destiny Diner is?" Axel asked as Vexen paused, why in the worlds would he be talking about a diner all of a sudden?

"Why do you ask?" Vexen asked as Zexion rolled his eyes and took over the question.

"I know where the diner is Axel, I was planning on going there after school, I'll give you a lift if you want." Zexion replied as Axel nodded.

"Thanks Zex." Axel replied then looked at his watch.

"Oops, almost time for lunch, and there are going to be a bunch of kids running around and probably stampeding the place if I have nothing to say about it." Axel said as he put his mug in the sink, and vanished in a black portal.

* * *

**End Chapter 4**

Please R&R


	5. Lunch

The bell rang and almost instantly every kid in every class was up and out the door in a flash…Except for Luxord's math class, as everyone filed out in a line repeating numbers to the Gambler of Fate as they passed by him and he wrote it down in a little black book.

Kairi was being carried out by Sora and Fuu (Who could be friendly when she wanted to be) as they both gave their numbers, Kairi sleepily gave a random number which Luxord knew was less than that.

Roxas and Namine both spotted the two and Roxas took over for Fuu, who ran off for the lunch room.

"Let me guess…Larxene?" Roxas asked as Kairi looked at Roxas with a tired yet frustrated look.

"Yeah, I hope that they go easy on her…it was her first day and all." Sora said as he got the same look from Kairi.

"Don't worry I've got just what will cheer her up." Namine said as she whipped out her trusty sketch pad and flipped it open to reveal a rather glamorous drawing of Sora, that she had been working on all through the weekend. Kairi smiled and began to build her strength.

"Wow that's nice." Roxas said as he then realized that _his_ Girlfriend was drawing pictures of his other.

Namine noticed the hurt look and quickly flipped the page to reveal an equally glamorous drawing of Roxas…that cheered him up.

"So I wonder what we're having for lunch today." Riku said out of nowhere sending Sora and Roxas sky high. Riku laughed at the spectacle of his two friends getting the daylights scared out of them.

"You two are so easy." He said, he and Seifer had just come from Biology class, and Seifer was stomping off towards the lunch room.

"What's his problem?" Roxas asked as Riku explained.

"He made a bad move…he killed one of Marluxia's flowers out of spite for the guy…he's lucky he can still walk." Riku said, as the other four realized that he was lucky.

They entered the Lunch room on the bottom floor and noticed the room was packed.

But Sora wasn't looking at the crowd he was looking at the lunch line, it wasn't too bad, but he could easily recognized the dreadlocked nobody in the kitchen busily making more food as the two sous-chefs were busy handling the students.

"We better get in line before Seifer and his gang does." Roxas advised as they ran for the line but were intercepted by the very ones they were trying to avoid.

"Well well if it isn't the Keyblade extraordinaires." Seifer said as the five rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want Seifer?" Riku asked.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to remind you that our new teachers are pretty powerful and with them here, your wielding those Keyblades doesn't make you special anymore." Seifer said as he gave Roxas a sinister look and the latter realized that he was going to be getting wedgies and swirlys again.

"Well I wouldn't say that." A voice from behind the Disciplinary Committee said as the five smirked.

Seifer turned to see a certain red haired nobody behind him.

"You see Roxas, and his pals are my buddies, you could say we've known each other for a long time, so I would seriously think twice before doing anything you may regret." Axel said as Seifer realized that he was still unable to get at the five, that and Riku could still kick his butt.

Later the five were sitting at a table near the center of the room, as Axel, Demyx, and Luxord were standing on the second floor balcony by the teacher's lounge watching the crowd.

"So how did your first music classes go Water boy?" Axel asked as Demyx smirked slightly.

"First one good, the second one…not so much." He replied as Axel looked at him confused.

"Care to elaborate?" "Well…there was this one girl who I imagine has a good voice, but she was just worn out from gym class so she couldn't sing her way out of a bag." Demyx explained as Luxord continued to shuffle his deck of cards.

"That would be Larxene's doing…don't worry it won't happen again…Superior made sure of it." Axel said as Demyx nodded, he was a lousy fighter but a first class musician, but without the ego.

"Good to he-." Demyx said as he saw the center table, where the teachers on duty sat eating their lunch.

"Well well, look at that." Demyx said as he saw it was Marluxia sitting nervously across from Quistis Trepe.

"I thought he was sly?" (Sly is another term for gay) Demyx asked as Luxord gave him the stink eye.

"First of all, no one says sly anymore, and second Marluxia, despite the pink hair and love of flowers, is as straight as one of Xaldin's lances." Luxord defended.

"Yeah, he once hit on Larxene in Castle Oblivion, but a few thousand volts of electricity gave him the answer." Axel said with a slight smirk.

"You know he still has the scars to prove it?" Axel said as the other two looked at him confused.

"What are you three talking about?" Xemnas asked as he approached.

"Marluxia's romantic preferences, music, kingdom hearts, the usual stuff." Axel said as Xemnas scowled at the mention of Kingdom Hearts.

"Never speak of Kingdom Hearts again number eight." Xemnas said as the nobody nodded and returned his gaze to the floor below.

Then something clicked in Demyx's mind and he quickly turned to look through the Teacher's lounge window, he looked through it for a moment before finally turning back.

"Where is Larxene anyway?" He asked.

"She was pretty shaken up after I got through with her, so I gave her the next period off, to calm her nerves." Xemnas stated as he caught Sora, Roxas, and Riku watching the four of them intently.

"Which means that someone has to watch her class." Demyx said as Axel smirked, and pointed to himself.

"Now I shall restate the question…" Luxord said, "…Where is Larxene?"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Zack was standing behind the counter of the Destiny Diner, wiping down glasses and mugs and mouthing the words to "Behind the Clouds" by Brad Paisley, as it played on the jukebox in the corner.

The Diner was modeled after your typical 70s diner complete with the polished mirror like surfaces, and the white counter tops. The walls were a nice comforting aqua colored tile. The Jukebox (A modified 1015 bubbler) was a nice hybrid of old and new styles, Zack had even rigged it so mp3's could be played on it, and quite masterfully rigged at that.

Anyway the diner was rather empty at the time, Lulu had given the "cooks" (Really a number of dolls with chef's hats on) some down time, and was currently filling out paperwork in one of the booths, and Aqua was sitting across from her looking out the window intently.

"I wonder if they're ok." Aqua said to no one in particular.

"Who?" Lulu said absently.

"The kids…you know with the bad guys from Sora, Riku, and Kairi's adventure." Aqua replied as Lulu looked at her and her mind shifted to thoughts of Sora and Roxas fighting off a horde of nobodies while running for their lives.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell above the door opening, and a blond haired woman with two antenna like bangs walked in and plopped miserably down on one of the bar stools. Zack signaled he had this one, as Lulu quickly got up and headed to the kitchen.

Zack dried his hands and whipped out his order pad as he walked over to the woman.

"Hello, I'm Zack, can I help you?" he asked friendlily, the woman sighed as she looked at the menu.

"You have vanilla coke?" she asked "Sure do, along with cherry and regular." Zack responded cheerfully.

"Thanks but I'll take the vanilla." She replied not even looking at him, as he complied.

"So why the long face?" he asked as he filled her glass.

"I'm just having the worst first day of work is all." She replied.

"Oh? What do you do?" he asked as he handed her the glass and a straw.

"I don't wanna talk about work right now if you don't mind." She replied.

"No problem, so can I get you something to eat?" he asked as she looked up at him revealing her sparkling green emerald eyes. She looked at him a moment, then asked if she could just have a plate of cheese fries with bacon bits. Zack had to look to Lulu in the kitchen who nodded that it was possible.

"Sure, is that all?" he asked.

"For now yeah…" she said as the jukebox started playing "Find Yourself" also by Brad Paisley.

She looked at the jukebox as the lyrics to the slow country song were making sense in her mind.

"_When you find yourself  
In some far off place,  
And it causes you  
To rethink some things.  
You start to sense  
That slowly you're becoming someone else  
And then you find yourself."_

She sighed as she knew that she needed to rethink her life style, she was becoming someone else, she was independent.

"_When you make new friends  
In a brand new town,  
And you start to think  
About settling down,  
The things that would have been lost on you  
Are now clear as a bell.  
And you find yourself  
That's when you find yourself."_

Friends? She had no friends; the only person who could be remotely considered a friend was Marluxia, but he wasn't much of one.

Settle down? Those two words had no place in her vocabulary altogether, but as she thought about it the more it appealed to her.

"_Well you go through life  
So sure of where you're heading,  
And you wind up lost  
And it's the best thing that could happen.  
'Cause sometimes when you lose your way  
It's really just as well.  
'Cause you find yourself;  
That when you find yourself."_

She looked at Zack who had returned to his cleaning.

"Hey…Zack?" she said as the brown haired man looked at her then at her glass…she hadn't even touched it.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You really want to hear about my life so far?" she asked. He shrugged.

"You mind if I keep cleaning?" "Sure go right ahead." She said as Zack continued cleaning.

"Well…about a year ago, I get…" _"Wait better not mention that part" _"…fired from my first job, and for a while I didn't think I would ever pull through that dark time." She said in referencing her having faded back into darkness after Sora had defeated her in Castle Oblivion.

"Must have been rough." Zack replied as he handed her the plate of cheese fries.

"Yeah…but then about a week ago, I get a…second chance…" she said not knowing how to phrase it, without having to go into detail.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I then get this new job, and now I may have blown it again." She said as she hung her head in despair.

"Hey, chin up, this place is powered by happy faces." Zack said trying to lighten her mood slightly.

She smiled at him slightly.

"So what is it that you do?" he asked.

"I'm the new Gym teacher at Destiny Junior Hi-." She said as she suddenly found a large sword in her face.

"You're one of the nobodies." Zack said as he held the Buster sword mere inches from her nose.

Larxene was hurt, she was hoping to find solace with him but apparently there was no such luck.

"Oh…you know." Larxene said as she lowered her head.

"Go ahead…probably better anyway." She said to him, hoping that he would put her out of her misery.

Zack looked at her as she slowly put two twenties on the counter, then turned and headed for the door with her head lowered.

Zack put away the sword and leapt over the counter and shouted "I'M ON BREAK!!" To Lulu in the kitchen, who was totally oblivious to what had happened.

"Wait!!" he shouted to the nobody.

"Look, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to act that way." He said as she turned to look at him.

"Give me a chance, I-I panicked that you were one of my cousin's teachers, and that we had been warned about you guys." He said as she lowered her head.

"Who's your cousin?" she asked.

"His name's Riku." The name rang a very big bell in her head.

"Oh yeah…the guy who defeated Lexaeus and Zexion." She said as she looked up at him.

"That's my cousin alright…" Zack said as he put a hand on her arm.

"Come on in and finish your meal…it insults Lulu when people walk out on her cooking." He said with a smile._ "…And come inside for me"_ was what his heart was saying.

She gave him another smile and nodded. She then looked at her watch…12:49…she had to get back.

"Could I get it to go…I have to go back." She asked as he smiled and nodded.

"Say…what's your name?" he asked.

"Larxene." She said with a smile as she walked out with her food and drink in the appropriate containers.

As she put her food in her car, he noticed that Aqua was banging on the jukebox; it had glitched during "Find Yourself."

Zack simply pressed the play button on the mp3 player hidden inside a back panel and the glitch vanished.

He listened to the lyrics as he watched her get into her car

"_When you meet the one  
You've been waiting for,  
And she's everything  
That you want and more,  
You look at her  
And you finally start  
To live for someone else.  
And then you find yourself;  
That's when you find yourself."_

He watched her car pull out and head out towards the school.

He knew that they would meet again real soon.

* * *

**End Chapter 5.**

Please R&R

But please don't flame me for the Zack/Larxene paring.


	6. Musicians and Answers

Sora and the gang usually tried to finish about ten minutes before lunch was over, so it was just 11:37.

They usually took the opportunity to sit back, relax, and rip on each other like mad…good humored of course.

"Ha…I wouldn't have to hold you down Sora, the way you eat those cocoa puffs every morning you couldn't run fast enough." Roxas challenged as Riku added on.

"Actually if you hung some fried chicken on a string and dangle it in front of him…" He never got a chance to finish as Kairi and Namine oohed and laughed at the same time at the put down.

"Oh yeah?" Sora said with a smirk.

"Then someone tell me how Riku got his hair so white…what did you fall in a bucket of white out?" Sora said earning even more oohs and laughs. Riku smirked.

"Ok, since we're on the subject of hair." He said as he stared at the two spiky hared boys.

"Did either of you get struck by lightning and your hair just stayed that way or…" Riku snickered as he knew the girls would blush at what he was going to say, "…are you compensating for something?" All four of them blushed, Kairi and Namine looked at each other and giggled.

As the two spiky haired boys turned redder than Axel's hair…speaking of Axel.

"OMIGOSH THAT'S RICH!!" Axel snorted as he heard Riku's comment.

"Axel who invited you into this?" Roxas asked as the red haired nobody.

"Ehh…Demyx spotted you two sneaking out of the cafeteria and alerted me…so here I am." Axel replied.

"But seriously what are you guys doing here?" Axel asked confused.

"We usually get out for the fresh air, warm breeze, and of course the entertainment." Kairi said with a smirk as Namine quickly made a frame with her fingers (You know like photographers do when seeing a potential picture) and whipped out her drawing pad and started drawing Axel.

"Uh huh…" Axel then noticed Namine, summoned his chakrams, and posed, "Be sure to get my good side." He said as Namine frowned.

"Sorry but I don't draw still life." She said as the boys oohed.

"Oh shut up." Axel said as he gazed at his watch. 11:45.

"You got fifteen minutes before your next class…do yourself a favor and beat your teachers there." Axel said as the five shrugged. Sora was kind of looking forward to his next class, it was the music class, and fortunately he shared it with Roxas.

Roxas on the other hand was not looking forward to it, because Demyx was the teacher and the guy had always threatened to give Roxas a solo if he ever became the head of the Organization Glee Club…which fortunately never came to be…mostly due to the lack of emotions…but now he was a music teacher and Roxas was afraid he was going to follow through with the threat.

Sora and Roxas entered the music room, the largest room in the main building, and found it deserted.

"I guess we wait." Sora said as Roxas gave thought to running, but decided against it because Axel would undoubtedly catch him, return him, and remind Demyx of his threat.

Roxas took a seat next to his other and pulled out his cell phone, he hardly used it, and he kept it charged, he decided to call the diner and bring the others up to date. He selected the diner on the number list and pressed call, the automated female voice said "Calling."

Sora stifled a laugh, because Roxas phone's automated voice was programmed to sound like Namine.

"Oh shut up, yours sounds like Kairi." Roxas argued as Aqua's voice answered.

"Destiny Diner, this is Aqua speaking, how can I help you?" she said.

"Hi Miss Aqua, its Roxas." "Oh hey Roxas, we were just talking about you guys." She replied.

"We?" Roxas asked as Sora motioned for him to put it on speaker, which he complied.

"Yeah your parents, Zack, Terra, and myself." Aqua said as the voices of said family members could be heard from the background.

"So how are things there for you guys so far?" Lulu asked.

"With the exception of Kairi's day, I would say fine." Sora responded as Aqua instantly came back on the line.

"Why? What happened to Kairi?" Aqua asked as Sora explained that it was all the gym teacher's fault, he didn't name names…except for Axel's.

"How is she?" Aqua asked.

"She's a little tired but that's all…the Savage Nymph got in trouble with Xemnas though, and rumor has it that it's not going to happen again." Roxas explained. By that point there were people starting to wander in, and Demyx was among them, but he took no notice of Sora or Roxas, because he simply sat on a stool in the middle of the room and started playing his sitar.

"Well we better go guys." Sora said as the others started saying their farewells, good lucks, and see you laters.

The clock on the wall above the black board read 11:59.

Demyx looked towards the door, then at his watch, and then he started tapping his foot. He was waiting for someone.

Then a man waltzed through the door with music books in hand. Everyone knew who he was, he was the accompanist, but he could have been more evil than Maleficent as far as the girls were concerned, he was handsome, friendly, and had long grayish black hair, and the girls adored him.

His name was Laguna Loire. (I'm making him the accompanist because…I can.)

"Sorry about that Demyx, I got cornered by Luxord into playing a quick game of cards." Laguna said as Demyx nodded understandably.

"Oh that…the easiest way is to put a dollar on the table and fold as quickly as possible." Demyx advised as Laguna took it to heart.

Demyx then turned to the group.

"Ok everyone I'm Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, and I control water…so if I catch you looking off into space, I will splash you with water." He said calmly as he noticed Roxas, and a flash of evil intent crossed his face.

"_Uh-oh, he remembered."_ Roxas shuddered.

"Ok, now…" Demyx said as he reached into a long, thin, rectangular, white box and pulled several booklets of music out, and placed them on top of the piano, that Laguna was sitting at.

"Let's explain some ground rules, first it is more than okay to have water with you to drink, it's good for the voice." Demyx explained as he noticed Hayner on the back row wasn't paying attention and splashed him with water, earning a few laughs from the rest of the group.

"Second, when I am talking…no one else is talking. Third, when the piano is playing…your mouth stays shut unless you are singing." He said as everyone nodded.

"Now…let's warm up a bit." He said, he turned to Laguna and told them to play a scale.

Twenty minutes later, Demyx turned to the group.

"Ok here's what we're going to do, I assume everyone knows Zip-a-Dee-doo-dah?" Demyx said as everyone unanimously agreed, Roxas cringed, he hated that song almost as much as Riku hated carrots.

"Now I will be pointing at random people and when I point to you I want you to sing to at the best of your abilities." Demyx said as he looked straight at Roxas who gave a "What did I ever do to you?" look.

"Now Roxas…" Demyx said as Roxas prayed. _"Oh please don't make me sing, please don't make me sing, please don-." _"Your first." _"Thanks a lot."_ Roxas sighed as Laguna started playing, and Demyx looked at Roxas with a look that said "…and you thought I forgot."

Roxas mumbled the words until Demyx told him to sing louder, he was quite good but it was his most despised song, so he sang through clinched teeth, until Demyx, told him to open his mouth.

Roxas lost it and leapt up on the chair and blinded Demyx with a beam of light.

Demyx climbed up from having tripped over backwards.

"YOU KNOW I HATE THAT SONG!!" Roxas yelled, as Demyx looked at him (Or what he hoped was him.)

"Now that's just plain rude number thirteen." Roxas cringed, only a select few knew of his former connections to the Organization…or that he was even a nobody for that matter. For those who didn't he said that he was Sora's cousin from Twilight Town.

"Number what?" one of the students asked.

"Oh you guys don't know? Roxas was number thirteen, in Organization XIII, he was known as the Key of Destiny, and wielded the element of light." Demyx said as everyone looked at Roxas with shock.

"_I'm a dead man."_ He thought.

"He is not; Riku killed the Key of Destiny, besides that guy was short, fat, and ugly." Sora argued.

Demyx didn't get the message obviously and was about to say something when…

"NUMBER NINE!!" Saix yelled angrily from the doorway before Demyx could say a word.

Saix then returned to his much more calmer personality, took Demyx aside and whispered something in coherent to the Nobody.

"Oops." Was the only word Demyx said that the others could hear when Saix glared at him.

Saix's large X shaped scar was a bright red as he snarled, at the Nocturne.

After a little bit more discussion, Saix turned to the class.

"Sora and Roxas, Principal Xemnas would like to see you." Saix said as the two gulped and followed Saix out.

It seemed like an eternity before they reached the principal's office. Saix's desk was easily recognizable; his claymore was leaning against the wall behind it.

The two waited as Saix knocked on the door, and Xemnas's voice boomed for them to come in.

The two walked in and plopped down in the two wooden chairs, as Saix bowed out of the room.

Xemnas's chair was turned towards the courtyard, but his distinguishable white hair could easily be seen over it.

He spun back around and he was wearing only his black and white striped sweater vest with his black shirt and black suit pants. He was also wearing a pair of reading glasses.

"I realize that the two of you haven't been given an appropriate explanation as to why we are here." Xemnas said as he removed his reading glasses.

"Well a bit of explaining would be a nice." Sora said.

"I'm just glad we escaped Demyx's chorus class before he outed me as one of you guys." Roxas said as Xemnas turned to his former subordinate.

"Yes I must apologize to you for that, number nine was never informed to keep quiet about your former ties with us." Xemnas said as he leaned back in his chair.

"After you defeated us Sora, we all faded into darkness, except for Roxas, and Namine." He said.

"Then the next thing we remember is appearing in Master Yen Sid's home near Twilight Town." Sora and Roxas were interested now,

"He told us that he had revived us for a reason, he wanted us to know what compassion and mercy felt like." Xemnas continued.

"He let us feel what having a heart was like, for a short moment." Xemnas said solemnly "But the experience was exhilarating…never before had I felt so much guilt and pain at having caused so much grief and anguish, that I even cried…"

Roxas and Sora were shocked, "We asked how we could atone for what we did, and the master told us to come here to teach and instruct young minds…we all accepted unanimously, but it has been a rough transition for some of us." Xemnas said as Larxene came to Sora's mind.

"So, that's why you're here, you're trying to get hearts by being good." Sora said as Xemnas looked at him.

"You are close but in truth we don't want hearts anymore…nor do we need them." Xemnas said as he continued to explain.

"Yen Sid gave us the ability to feel emotions, so our need for hearts has vanished." Xemnas said with a smile.

"What about being whole?" Roxas asked curiously.

"I no longer feel incomplete now number thirteen, I feel…complete." Xemnas said with an even larger smile, as a knock was heard at the door.

"Ah, I see my 'probation officer' is here." Xemnas said as he stood up to answer.

"Your probation officer?" the two asked in unison as Xemnas opened the door revealing none other than King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"I believe you know each other?" Xemnas said with a smirk as the two Keyblade masters stared in shock at the trio before them.

* * *

**End Chapter 6**

Please R&R

Riku's put down of Sora at the beginning of the chapter was said about a friend of mine in one of my classes.


	7. Probation Officers & English Roses

Sora and Roxas's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"Donald, Goofy, Your Highness!!" Sora yelled as he ran over and hugged his three friends.

"It's great to see you again Sora, I'm glad to know that Xemnas is looking out for ya." The king said as Roxas walked up next to his other.

"So what are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"Well Master Yin Sid wanted us to stop by and make sure that the Organization was behaving." Goofy said happily.

"So what Xemnas said was true." Roxas said as he turned to his former boss.

"Sorry I doubted you." He said as Xemnas smiled and shook his head.

"After what we put you and Sora through you had every right to not believe a word that I said." Xemnas said as he sat back down at his desk.

"You three have got to stay around till after school, I really want you to meet my parents." Sora said as Roxas smiled.

"Well we'd love to meet them." The King said with a nod.

"Tell you what, when school is over we'll meet you out front." Sora said as Mickey arched an eyebrow.

"We?" he asked.

"Yeah, Roxas, Myself, Riku, Kairi, and Namine." Sora said as the three nodded.

"Ok then, we will meet you out front at…say when does school get out?" the King asked.

"At 2:30." Roxas said as Mickey nodded in agreement as the bell rang.

"Oops, it's 12:50 now, so you don't have that long to wait…I have to get to English and Roxas has to get to Mathematics with Luxord." Sora said as he and Roxas ran out of the room, nearly running over Axel.

"Whoa slow down, where's the fire?" Axel said as Roxas and Sora stopped to shake their heads at him and he shot them the "Got it Memorized" tap.

"So how was Luxord's class?" Roxas asked as they slowed down.

"Pretty cool, he kept our attention by making it into a game." Sora said.

"…a game of cards no doubt." Roxas said as Sora nodded in agreement.

"There you guys are." Hayner said as he Pence and Olette, walked up.

"What did the principle want?" Pence asked.

"He just wanted to explain to us why the Organization is here serving as teachers." Roxas said as he and Sora caught a whiff of something familiar.

"Does that smell like what I think it smells like?" Roxas asked as Larxene walked by carrying a to go box and cup.

"Hey Larxene!" Sora yelled.

"That's Miss Larxene to you Sora…you too Roxas." Larxene said gently yet firmly.

"Oh sorry…it's just that we're glad to see you back…and not as a dusk." Roxas said earning a chuckle and a smile from the woman.

"Thanks…I just needed time to adjust to this is all…and I hadn't eaten anything since dinner last night." She explained as Roxas nodded understandably. Larxene was notorious amongst the Organization for getting deadlier and angrier when she was hungry.

"Speaking of which where did you get those cheese fries?" Sora asked as Larxene looked at him strangely.

"How do you know they're cheese fries?" she asked.

"Because my mom makes them at her diner." Sora explained.

"Wait, your mom wouldn't happen to work at the Destiny Diner would she?" Larxene asked.

"More than just work there, she owns it." Sora stated proudly.

"Well then perhaps you can answer me something." Larxene said as she loomed over the master Keybearer.

"W-what?" he asked nervously.

She looked him straight in the eye and asked him… "Does she deliver?"

* * *

**English**

English was undoubtedly Sora's best subject.

And it was also the only class that he and Riku had together, but he also had Seifer, Fuu, and Rai to contend with, fortunately he also had Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine for back up.

He also was the most nervous in English because he was always seated at the front of the class, while Riku was at the very back.

He walked in a good five minutes early and saw the bouquet of flowers that Marluxia had given her earlier in the day sitting in a vase by the window.

Sora looked at the back of the room and didn't see Riku in his usual seat…did something happen to him?

"Hey Sora." **"YEAHHHH!!"** Sora flew into the air at Riku's greeting, and the latter started bawling with laughter.

"Oh shut up it's not that funny." Sora argued as Riku thought otherwise.

"Y-y-y-you scream like a girl!!" Riku said between fits of laughter.

Sora wanted so bad to go into Final Form and kick his butt.

"Alright you two that's enough, take your seats." Miss Trepe said as she walked in with a pink, rose scented card in her hand.

"Who's the card from?" Sora asked knowingly.

"I wish I knew…I appear to have a secret admirer." She replied with a smile as Sora noticed Marluxia in the hall out of the corner of his eye.

He turned to look as the Graceful Assassin, signaled to zip his lips, and then ran his index finger across his neck…loosely translated, "Shut your trap or die."

Sora nodded as the nobody returned the gesture and black portaled away.

Sora sat down as Miss Trepe began to read the card and after a while she started to get this dreamy look on her face…she was probably trying to figure out who her secret admirer was.

"Uhh miss Trepe?" Sora said as he noticed the time was 1:02.

"Hmm…oh, sorry, (ahem) where were we?" she asked, "Yes Riku?"

"Umm we haven't even started yet." Riku said with a smile.

"Oh sorry, let's begin…uh, Seifer…" she said as she narrowed her eyes at the ski-capped boy who was about to shoot a spitball at Sora.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked innocently.

"Three things…" she said as she started writing something on a pink post-it note. "…one, ski-cap, two, the spitball shooter, and three, Principal's office, now." She said as she confiscated the spitball shooter, and handed Seifer the pink slip, as he grumbled down the hall with his goofy mullet exposed to the world.

"I hope that new head of security is on duty right now." She muttered as said nobody appeared in the doorway.

"You rang?" Axel asked with a smirk. Quistis was surprised that Axel could move so fast and so quietly.

"Uhh…yes, could you make sure that young mister Almasy makes it to the Principal's office." She asked politely.

"Again?" Axel asked in a monotone voice, he had obviously escorted Seifer to the principal's office several times already.

"I'm afraid so." She said as Axel groaned.

"Done and dunner." He said as he quickly gave Sora the "Axel tap" and vanished to go chase down Seifer. (I'm going to start calling the Got it Memorized tap either the Axel tap, or the GIM tap, just to save space)

Quistis turned back to the class, and noticed as Fuu quickly hid a note she was going to pass. Quistis gave her a look as the white haired albino reluctantly tore up the note.

"Now let's begin…" she said.

* * *

**End Chapter 7**

Please R&R


	8. Days End

**Biology**

Sora as usual survived English and the final class, Biology, was kind of in the middle for him. He was average at the least in Biology.

Marluxia was the teacher and Sora had some blackmail material for use against the pink haired Assassin…the flowers and the rose scented letter to Quistis Trepe.

Sora liked biology in one respect, he, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine were all there…which meant that Marluxia was going to have trouble on his hands.

Sora and Riku Waltzed in to see Marluxia changing the desk assignments.

"Ok, Roxas you are row five, desk one." Translated, one of the five worst seats to have…right up front.

Marluxia proceeded to put all five of our heroes in the front row…much to their chagrin.

He had even arranged it so that Sora was dead in the center, with Kairi to his right and Namine to his left. Riku was to Kairi's right, and Roxas was to Namine's left.

"Ok…I think that's good enough, now let's open our text books to…" But as Marluxia opened his book he got wide eyed and then turned redder than Axel's hair, but not from embarrassment…he…was…livid. Someone had drawn him and another indistinguishable person doing something in appropriate and glued it in his book.

Sora and the gang started looking around confused hoping and praying it wasn't something they did, Marluxia then quickly slammed his book shut, and turned towards the hall.

"AXEL!!" "Present." Axel said as he black portaled into the doorway.

Marluxia ordered for Namine and Wakka to take the names of those who talked as he stomped out the door with Axel in tow.

The two could be heard talking, "Whoa ho, ho…Marl, naughty, naughty." Axel could be heard from outside.

"I didn't put that there you buffoon, someone else planted this…and seriously in all these years have I seemed like the guy who would even draw something like THIS!?" Marluxia shouted from the hallway.

"You got a point…I'll take this for now if you don't mind." Axel said.

"Burn it…and I have my suspicions on who put it there."

"Who…wait don't tell me…Seifer?" Axel asked.

"If not him, then perhaps his partner in crime."

"Which one…he's got two you know?"

"You just answered your own question…ya' know." Marl replied.

"I'll have a word with Superior, ask him what he thinks." Axel said as he could be heard walking off.

"Yeah you do that…in the meantime I'll be splitting heads." Marl said as he walked in…you could almost see the storm cloud over his head.

"Now…" Marl said as he grabbed an extra text book off the shelf, "Where were we?"

Ten minutes later…

"Number eleven…" Saix said as he appeared in the doorway, with Axel right behind him.

"Yes, Saix?" Marl asked slightly annoyed to be interrupted.

"Superior would like to see you, and as such number eight will be taking over until your return." Saix said as Axel and Marluxia both gave him a look of "Do I have to?"

Marl and Axel were both equally displeased by this.

"Page 120, paragraph 2, sentence 3." Marluxia said as he passed Axel.

"(Sigh) got it Memorized." Axel replied as he reluctantly trudged into the classroom.

"So…anybody know what these doohickeys do?" Axel said pointing to the leaves on a flowering plant.

"They pull in the sunlight and convert it into energy so the plant can grow." Namine said with a smile as Axel nodded.

"And that pretty much sums up my knowledge of plants…that and brown plants are great for burning." Axel said with a smirk, which quickly faded.

* * *

**Freedom!!**

Finally as the clock approached 2:20 the class started buzzing with anticipation and Axel shrugged and told everyone to start getting ready to go home, resulting in all the students rejoicing in the fact. (I'm making the times weird, because…I can)

Finally at 2:30 the final bell rang and school was out for the day.

As agreed Sora and the gang ran out to find King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, were waiting for them outside.

"Whoa, your majesty." Riku said as he spotted the king.

"Gosh it's so good to see you again Riku." Mickey said as Riku saluted the mouse.

"When did you guys get here?" Kairi asked.

"I'll explain later but for now…let's get to the diner, mom's probably wondering about us right now." Sora suggested as they headed out.

"So how far is it?" Goofy asked.

"Not far, we walk there every day from school." Roxas said as they rounded a corner.

A few minutes later they saw the aqua colored building with reflective panels, and a red neon sign that read "Destiny Diner."

"This is it." Sora said as they walked in, and as usual the place wasn't particularly crowded.

Zack who was back washing dishes again, and mouthing the words to "Route 66," noticed the troupe come in.

"Hey, hey, look who survived the thirteenth test." The black haired man said as Lulu looked up from the back booth, with a smile. (I made a boo-boo earlier when I said Zack's hair was brown...My bad)

"So how did it go?" Lulu asked as she approached.

"Pretty good surprisingly, all the homicidal ones were either mellow or in an area where they couldn't harm anyone." Sora said as Roxas coughed Xaldin, Saix, and Larxene's names.

"Well I'm…" Lulu was about to say something more, when she noticed the trio of strangers behind the youngsters.

"Oh hello." Lulu said as she quickly adopted her waitress persona.

"Oh I almost forgot…Mom; this is the King of Disney Castle, King Mickey Mouse, and my friends from my adventures, Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced his friends.

"Y-you're the King?" she asked with a surprised look only to be brought back to reality by Zack dropping a plate in shock by accident.

"Zack you're embarrassing me here." Riku said tauntingly.

"Oh shut up Riku." Zack replied as he grabbed the Wisk broom and dust pan from the wall and swept up the bits.

By the time Sora had introduced everyone it was 2:50…they having arrived at 2:41.

Sora, Roxas, Riku, Namine, and Kairi all piled into the back booth as the King, Donald, and Goofy were in the booth next to them, with Sora, Roxas, and Riku, having to turn around in their seats to talk to the three friends.

As they sat discussing their adventures, a black 1982 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am T-Top, pulled into one of the parking spaces outside, no one noticed as four familiar figures piled out from inside of it.

"Remind me to get the name of the guy who sold you this car Zex…it's righteous." Axel said as he emerged from the back.

"Yeah, nothing says stylish like the classic automobiles." Demyx said as he too emerged from the back.

"It's a good thing my car's spark plugs blew a hole in the hood, otherwise I wouldn't have an excuse to junk that old thing." Larxene said with a smirk as she emerged from the shotgun seat.

"I thought you overloaded them when you saw Zexion's car?" Demyx asked as Larxene shot him a sarcastic look.

"Oh yeah…oops." She smirked.

"(Sigh), it's also a good thing that we all live in the same building, otherwise you three would be S.O.L. right now." (S.O.L. - **S**o **O**ut of **L**uck) Zexion said as the four approached the front doors.

"Now wait a minute you offered to give me a lift…remember?" Axel asked as Zexion nodded.

"Yes, I did, but you were the one who invited the other two along." Zexion said as he gave Axel a death glare and opened the door.

Zack looked up at the four and smiled when he saw Larxene.

"Well, look whose back…Hi Larxene." Zack said as Larxene smiled back.

"I couldn't pass up the special on humble pie." She said with a smirk.

"Touché" he replied as he put down the dishes and noticed Axel trying to hide himself.

"So, besides the red head cowering in the corner, who are your friends?" Zack asked as Axel's shoulders dropped…he had been spotted.

"Oh, well this is Demyx and Zexion…and we're co-workers." Larxene said as she corrected.

"HEY AXEL!!" Roxas yelled from the back booth as all the others turned to look.

"Hey buddy!!" Axel waved at the blond nobody and headed over to the group.

"Say why don't you three get a table…I think I'll stick to the counter." Larxene said as Zexion shrugged and Demyx was too busy looking at the Jukebox to notice.

Demyx finally selected John Mayer's version of "Route 66" and air guitared his way to the booth that Zexion had selected. Zexion was less than thrilled that he was associated with the air guitarist.

"HEY AQUA!!" Zack hollered into the kitchen through the window.

"WHAT?!" a voice replied.

"TWO THINGS…KIDS AND CUSTOMERS!!" he yelled as a pan hit the floor inside the kitchen.

"I'LL BE RIGHT OUT!!" she said as Zack nodded to Zexion who nodded back, as he resisted the urge to smack the air guitaring Nocturne in the back of the head with his Lexicon.

"Oh sit down Demyx, your making a fool of yourself." Larxene said as the Nocturne stopped and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Critique." He muttered, but Larxene didn't take notice as Zack had already taken down her order…a double bacon cheeseburger…with bacon cheese fries. Larxene likes bacon.

Ironically about that time "Find Yourself" by Brad Paisley came on at that moment.

"Is it just me or does that song come on whenever I'm here?" Larxene asked as Zack shrugged.

"Maybe it's your song?" he replied and Axel snickered as he sat down next to Demyx.

"I thought 'My Hips don't Lie' by Shakira was your song." Axel snickered as Larxene shot him a filthy look.

"And how would you know?" Zack asked questioningly.

"We live in the same building, so it's easy for us to hear what the other is playing on the water proof boom box that Demyx bought for the bathroom." Zexion answered

"…and Larxene is always listening to the same thing while she's in the shower." Demyx added as Larxene buried her head in embarrassment.

"Wait you mean that the three of you live in the same house?" Zack asked.

"Not just the three of us, more like the twelve of us." Axel said as Zack's eyes widened. (I got this idea from the fic "The Organization Moves in" by LoveisSuperCooly.)

"Twelve nobodies under one roof? That has got to be a massive house." Zack said as the bell in the kitchen window dinged and Zack served Larxene's meal to her. Simultaneously Aqua came out with the three nobody's orders.

"Thank Vexen and his 'I'm a scientist and I'm rich' excuse." Demyx said shaking his head as Zack's eyes bugged out.

"Fortunately enough of us ether respect or fear Larxy because she has her own room and adjoining bathroom…only no shower." Axel said as he munched down on his buffalo barbeque burger w/ extra hot sauce.

"Yeah… eleven guys… one, deadly, woman…and one shower…not a good mix." Demyx said as he slurped his strawberry milkshake.

"Add to that, the fact that she wields electricity and is extra deadly when in the shower." Zexion added.

"And even deadlier when mad or hungry." Axel commented as Larxene started hunching over in an attempt to hide her face from the black haired waiter.

"Hey, so long as she gets the respect she deserves." Zack said as Axel and Demyx looked at each other with an amused look on their face, then started laughing.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Larxene? Respect? You can't give what you don't receive." Axel said as Zexion groaned at the two.

"That's because you have to be the one to give it first, in order to get it in return." Zexion said to the two juvenile-like nobodies.

"Thank you Zexion…" Zack said as he turned to Larxene, "…Larxene I wanted to ask you this…but I'm not sure how to say it." He said as Larxene arched an eyebrow at Zack and the table full of heroes took notice.

"Ask me what?" she asked.

"Well I wanted to apologize for my behavior at lunch today…so I was wondering if I could take you out somewhere to apologize." Zack said nervously as Larxene paused for a moment. Then she smiled.

"You mean like on a date?" She asked.

"Well…uh…What I mean is…Uh…" Zack was choking on the words but Larxene brought her finger to his lips to silence him.

"I like movies…I'll buy the popcorn…but you get to book." She said as he nodded with a smile and after a moment the entire back table erupted into "Zack and Larxy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" (Pfft kids).

Axel and Demyx were about to join in when Larxene shot them a look of "Don't even think about it," with a kunai between each of her fingers in her right hand.

"What about them?" Larxene asked.

"Oh don't worry…" Zack said as he pulled the Buster Sword out from under the counter, "…they'll be dead soon."

* * *

**End Chapter 8**

Again please don't flame me for the Zack/Larxene pairing.

Please R&R


	9. Turks, Nobodies, and Movies

A/N: Brace yourself this is going to be a long one…and largely Zack/Larxene near the end…oh and my favorite pastime…Xaldin bashing.

* * *

Five minutes after heroes were nearly murdered by Zack for their ogling. Mickey and the others had to leave for the Castle to report in on the Organization's progress.

The bell above the door rang and in walked Terra and two men in business suits; one had hair almost exactly like Axel's and his jacket unbuttoned. The other was completely bald with a goatee and sunglasses. The red head and Terra were laughing about something.

Riku knew who they were; they were two of his father's co-workers…however they were the security guards for his floor, the Turks, as nicknamed by the workers at Destiny Mutual.

"Hey Reno, Hey Rude!!" Riku shouted as the three noticed the white haired teen in the booth.

"Hey there, buddy!" Reno said as he walked over to the boy as Rude just smiled and gave a nod to the boy.

"Hey Riku…I see you survived, the first day." Terra said approaching his son. His comment on surviving the first day caused the nobodies to look at him with an arched eyebrow. Larxene however was discussing with Zack which movie they were going to see on their date.

"Pfft, check out that moron's hair…" Axel said pointing to Reno "…that is what I call overkill." Axel said as Demyx and Zexion both gave each other a look of "He doesn't get it does he?"

"So how bad was it?" Terra asked.

"Not bad really…for once history is not boring." Riku said as the others nodded.

"History not boring? How is that possible?" Reno asked surprised

"You would be surprised." Sora replied.

"I'm sure I would be." Reno said to the Keyblade master.

Meanwhile Aqua had walked over to take Rude's order.

"Afternoon Rude. How's life treating ya?"

"………."

"That good huh?"

"………."

"Sweet, so what'll ya have?"

"(Pause)………."

"Right, one Cherry cola, coming up."

"………."

"No problem Rude."

Back to our heroes…

Roxas was convinced that Reno and Axel were one in the same that is until he saw the two as separate entities.

"How…is that…possible?" Roxas asked as Reno and Terra moved back to join Rude at the bar.

"How's what possible?" Namine asked as she continued drawing a picture of Axel having a bad hair day.

"Look at Axel and Reno…they look just the same!!" Roxas said as the others looked at the two then gave him a confused look.

"I think Reno is Axel's other!" Roxas said as they looked at each other, then everyone but Roxas threw their heads back in laughter.

"W-w-w-w-where did you get that idea?" Kairi asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"You can't see it? The hair, the voice, the personality?" Roxas asked desperately.

"Oh yeah sure…and Xemnas is a frumpy old git." Riku said as Sora elbowed him.

"Oh wait…he is!!" Sora said as the guys started laughing and the girls started cowering.

As the boys dried their eyes they noticed the girls' cowering.

"There's something very bad behind us isn't there?" Roxas asked.

"Oh just a Frumpy old git." Xemnas replied coldly, as the stifled laughter from Vexen, Xigbar, and Luxord could be heard around him.

"Uh oh…darkness here I come." Roxas said as he Riku and Sora wanted so bad to go find a deep hole to jump into.

"Give those boys a gold star for creativity." Xigbar said as Xemnas shot him a look of "Your next."

"Or bonus points." Luxord snickered and received the same stare.

"I think that could actually describe a former colleague of mine, a creepy old coot named Hojo." Vexen replied.

"Creepier than you Ice bucket?!" Axel hollered at the Chilly Academic.

"Yes but not as stupid as you, hot head." Vexen hollered back.

"Why I ought a!!" Axel said as he turned to face him only to be stopped by Larxene and Zack.

"HEY NO FIGHTING!! If you're going to fight…take it outside." Zack ordered as the two sat back down slowly.

Reno elbowed Terra and whispered in his ear…

"Check out that guy's (Axel') hair…did he stick a knife in a toaster and leave it that way?" Reno asked as Terra and Rude gave each other a look of "He doesn't get it does he?"

Back to Zack and Larxene.

"So what kinds of movies do you like…remember it's my treat…so no limits." Zack said as Larxene thought for a moment.

"Hmm…well there are a few out that have peeked my interest." Larxene said as Zack turned to a blank page in his order pad to write it down.

"Ok…and they are?" Zack asked.

"First there is that movie called Final Fantasy seven: Advent Children, then there's the movie that they're re-releasing just for the occasion, Final Fantasy seven, then there's another movie called, of all things, Kingdom Hearts." Larxene listed as Zack wrote them down. (What a coincidence.)

"Which ones do you want to see?" Zack asked intently.

"Well…everyone I've talked to says we should see Final Fantasy Seven first, the Advent Children, then Kingdom Hearts." Larxene said with a shrug.

"Ok then…we'll see all three in that order." Zack said as Larxene's eyes widened.

"In one night?" she asked.

"Well no…but if the date goes well…we have something to do for the next one." Zack said as Larxene smiled back at him.

* * *

**Later at **_**"Where Nothing Lives"**_** (A.K.A. the nobody's house.)**

Larxene searched franticly through her closet for something to wear…and Axel's remarks from the other room was surprisingly NOT helping. (note the sarcasm)

"Too small…too big…"

"Just right…"

"**SHUT UP AXEL!!** Too bland…yikes too yellow…"

"Too sadist…"

"**CRAM IT AXEL!!** Too…Axel…"

"I didn't say anything that time…"

"**SHUT IT!!** Too black…too revealing…too…wait how did that get in there…Never mind."

"Having difficulties number 12?" Saix asked from the doorway.

"(Sigh) and your first clue was?" Larxene asked.

"Your screaming?"

"**SHUT THE **(Naughty Word) **UP AXEL!!**"

"Please Larxene remember we do have neighbors with children." Saix said calmly as the Savage Nymph calmed down.

"(Sigh) it's not easy keeping my temper with the Flurry of the PRANCING Flames commenting from next door." Larxene replied.

"I heard that, Savage Kitten." Axel hollered back.

"Well…try as you like, I think it would be best if you had a second opinion." Saix said.

"What am I chopped liver…wait don't answer that."

"YOU'RE LIVER AND ONION'S AXEL!!" Larxene yelled as she could hear the pyro make gagging noises from down the hall. Axel hates liver.

"Who would you suggest for a second opinion?" Larxene asked as Saix leaned backwards and nodded as Xemnas and a very reluctant Xaldin walked in.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Xaldin asked.

"Be yourself?"

"**SHUT THE (BLEEP, BLEEP) AND (BLEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP) UP AXEL!!" **Xaldin cursed, receiving a whack upside the head from the flat side of Saix's claymore, and falling unconscious.

"(Growl) I'm sorry for that…" Xemnas said as he turned to Larxene…who was wide eyed and blushing.

"And I thought I had heard it all…I guess I was mistaken." Larxene said as she recovered.

"You're not the only one."

"For once you're right Axel!" Xemnas yelled.

"Wait…for once?"

"Ignore him…in the meantime…show us what you have so far." Xemnas said as Larxene sighed and showed them the clothes covered floor around her bed.

"Oh…I see…" Xemnas said as he then turned to Saix and nodded.

"NUMBER ELEVEN!!" Saix yelled and soon Marluxia's door opened and the Graceful Assassin poked his head out.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"We need your help picking out Larxene's clothes for her date tonight." Xemnas said as Marluxia's face then turned a deep shade of red.

"WHAT YOU AUTOMATICLY ASSUME THAT BECAUSE I HAVE PINK HAIR AND LIKE FLOWERS THAT I'M GAY?!"

"Actually I was referring to the clothes that you were supposed to have washed tonight." Xemnas replied as Marluxia realized his error.

"Nice going Marly."

"Shut up Axel." Marluxia said as he passed the Pyro's room towards the laundry room.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Zack, drove up on his motorcycle, _Odin_, and parked it outside of the address that Larxene had given him.

It was a large two story white house with a jet black roof, along with jet black window frames and a door knocker shaped like the nobody symbol on the solid white door.

There were at least five windows on the second floor, and four on the bottom due to the door in the center.

Zack smirked as he could hear the faint sound of sitar music, Demyx at work obviously.

"Well here goes _nothing_…" Zack said as he then stopped as he caught the pun. (If you missed it…oh well)

He walked up to the door and knocked gently. He then heard a deep voice from inside speak up.

"I got it!" The door then opened and a tall, muscular, orange haired man stood looking down at the black haired waiter. The man stared at him for a while…probably hoping that Zack would be intimidated and go away.

"Umm…is this uh…" Zack looked at the paper that Larxene had written the directions on, "…is this _Where nothing lives?_" he asked as the man looked surprised, he then turned and bellowed into the house.

"LARXENE!! YOUR DATE IS HERE!!" the man said as he gestured for Zack to enter.

"Uh thanks." Zack replied as he looked around, it was a nice cozy house, with a large dining room with fifteen chairs (One for all eleven residents, plus four guests), a large five person couch, three bean bag chairs, two recliners, and a single red, square, meditation mat could be seen in the den gathered around a big screen TV.

Gilbert and Sullivan's "When I was a Lad" could be heard from the stereo as the big man moved back to one of the recliners, sat back down, and re-amerced himself into the music.

Zexion was seen reading a book on the couch and Luxord was the only one who noticed the outlandish Zack.

"Oh…good evening Mr. Fair." Luxord greeted as he shook his hand.

"Uh just call me Zack." He replied.

"Very well then Zack, I must say you are right on time." Luxord said without looking at his watch, as Larxene's voice could be heard from upstairs.

"Zack…I'll be down in just a few minutes." She yelled.

"It's ok we've got time." He replied as Luxord turned back to Zack.

"I must apologize for myself and my comrade's rude behavior at the door, my name is Luxord, the Gambler of Fate, the one on the couch is Zexion, the one with the orange hair is Lexaeus, the one with… BLUE AIR FLYING FROM HIS MOUTH!!" Luxord yelled as a cursing Xaldin stormed past.

"**(BLEEP) OFF!!" **Came the Lancer's reply, as Lexaeus hurled a rock at him, smacking him in the head. (Oh how I love Xaldin bashing)

"That's Xaldin…" Luxord said to the stunned Zack Fair.

Demyx emerged from upstairs with his sitar in hand. Lexaeus gave him a look of "I hope you're not expecting me to turn this down," as HMS Pinafore's "My Gallant Crew…Good morning" began.

"That's Demyx." Luxord said as Demyx reached for the volume on the stereo, only to be put in a vice grip by Lexaeus. Demyx started yelling that Lexaeus was trying to kill him.

"(Sigh) Lexaeus dude, put him down." Xigbar said as he waltzed through from the bathroom and sat down on the recliner and started flipping through the channels. Lexaeus complied by dropping Demyx on the couch.

"And that's Xigbar." "Huh? Oh hey dude." Xigbar said with a wave of his hand.

"DRUMROLL PLEASE!!" Xemnas hollered as Lexaeus hit pause on the stereo and caused the ground to rumble for a few seconds.

And Zack's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at what appeared next.

Larxene descended from the second floor, in a white spaghetti strap dress with flowers around the straps, a blue bow in the center, and blue frills around the skirt portion. (If you have ever played FFVII Crisis Core and have seen Aerith's dress…that's what I'm talking about)

Zack was stunned as Larxene did a little spin to show it off.

"So what do you think?" she asked as Zack remained stunned.

"Hello?" Larxene waved her hand in front of his face and brought him back down to earth.

"You, look…amazing." He replied, as she smiled.

"Only one problem…" he said as she arched an eyebrow.

"I have a motorcycle." Larxene's smile changed into one of absolute glee.

"Oh, that's easy…be right back." She said as she headed towards a door that led to the basement/laundry room/Vexen's lab, and returned a few minutes later in her old Organization XIII robes.

"How this?" she asked.

"Naughty and Nice!!"

"**AXEL!!"**

* * *

**Movie night.**

They arrived alright and after a few minutes, having bought the popcorn, taken their seats, sat through a few minutes of previews, namely one for a new Final Fantasy Seven movie called Dirge of Cerberus, the movie finally started.

Throughout the first half movie not once did Zack try to put his arm around her, he was a gentleman, and he wouldn't do that. So he was surprised when Larxene did. He looked at her as she glanced in his direction and smiled.

When it got to the scene where Aeris was killed by Sephiroth, both were crying, but as the movie moved to the final battle with Sephiroth they were both ready to him taken down.

Finally the movie ended and the two were ecstatic, they had to see the next one and soon.

"That was awesome; I can't wait for Advent Children." Zack said as Larxene nodded with an excited look.

"So, now that the movie is over, the night is still young." Zack said as he checked his watch, 10:10.

"Yeah but…I have to be up early for work…however…sleep can wait…" she said as Zack gave her a confused look, "…I mean it's not every day that a handsome man offers to take you out somewhere to apologize." Larxene said as she slipped her arm around his waist, and the two headed towards the park.

* * *

**Later…**

Zack had dropped Larxene off back at _"Where nothing lives" _and walked her to the door.

"Thanks for the wonderful time Zack, Apology accepted." Larxene smirked as Zack smiled, and she quickly pulled him into a massive kiss.

They kissed for several minutes, until finally a trickle of cold water caused the two to separate and look up. From the window above the door Demyx was holding his hand out causing the water to trickle down from his hand as Larxene started to sparkle with electricity.

"So see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Same time and place?" he asked in response.

"It's a date." She said as she pecked him on the cheek and walked in giving him a smile as she closed the door.

As Zack climbed onto _Odin_ he looked back to the house and heard shouting and screaming, and saw flashes of electricity coming from the house as Larxene chased Demyx around trying to fry the Nocturne for ending the kiss prematurely.

Zack smiled and shook his head. He could live with it.

* * *

**End Chapter 9**

Please R&R.

Once again please don't flame over the Zack/Larxene pairing.

Feel free to bash Xaldin however.


	10. Organize This

In the weeks that followed since Larxene and Zack's date, Larxene had been downright pleasant towards her fellow nobodies and even towards the students…something that caused those who had known her before to wonder who she was and what she had done with the real Larxene. But she would of course exhibit her usual kills-all-who-dares-cross-her-path attitude periodically and everyone would know it was still her.

But they had been going out every other night since then, one night they didn't come back at all which made Terra and a few of her fellow housemates a bit suspicious of what they were doing.

Larxene's reply was "Sex, drugs, and rock & roll." While Zack was a bit more dignified and said that it was no one's business but their own. Everyone pretty much assumed that were that date explained in detail it would be a lemon and require that some of the parents be forced to have the talk with their kids.

However they were dead wrong…Zack's bike merely got a flat tire…and if I'm lying I will be run over by a street car.

But every day after she was finished at the school she would proceed directly to the Destiny Diner…some days she headed over there with Sora and the gang. That in itself made them panic until they remembered that it was Zack she was after, not them.

Then something started going around that boggled the staff and made Roxas become nonexistent (Irony – Roxas is a nobody and nobodies are not meant to exist…you may now Lol at will). The kids would see one of the staff members and make some weird comment to them or leave very strange objects for them.

For example one day Demyx found a blue baby blanket in his chair with the words "It's a boy" on it. Or one day Lexaeus was told the "two important things to know about combat"…which is apparently to keep hitting someone till they disappear or until a cutscene starts.

"HAS ANYONE FIGURED OUT WHAT THE BLAZES IS INTO THESE KIDS HEADS!?" Xemnas yelled from the middle of the house.

"I wish I knew boss man." Xigbar replied from the couch as he flipped through the channels.

"I could perform an experiment…but I believe the parents would frown upon my wanting to extract their brains and analyze it." Vexen said as Demyx and Xemnas both gave him a look as if saying "Shut up."

The phone then rang.

"_Fair, Zack." _The caller I.D. read.

"Larxene it's for you from guess who!" Xemnas yelled with a groan.

"Got it!" she yelled back.

"You know I wouldn't mind him so much if he would just stay a while." Lexaeus said causing everyone in the room to give him a look of "IT SPEAKS!!"

"He's got a point actually…I've only seen the guy when Larxene's with him…perhaps we ought to take him out somewhere and find out his intentions." Axel said with a snicker.

"Axel please, Larxene is a grown woman and we cannot control her life as if she were a teenage girl." Xemnas chided.

"I just don't want her getting her heartbroken…IN THE METAPHORICAL SENCE!!" Axel said in all seriousness.

"Wow Axel did you just…have a caring moment?" Demyx asked as Axel gave him a look of "I will burn you!"

"Anyways I see no harm in trying to get to know the man…after all we only see him when he's either at the front door or behind the counter at the diner." Luxord replied as Larxene waltzed down in just a gray t-shirt and blue jeans.

The t-shirt had what looked like a multiple choice question on the front that read "A- I'm ignoring you, B – I don't care, C – I'm not listening, and D – all of the above. D was filled in.

"No hot date tonight Larxy?" Axel asked as he spotted her.

"No but Zack has been interrogating Riku and his friends about why all the kids are acting so weird and is coming over with the answer and Roxas." Larxene replied.

"Roxas? I thought he had faded?" Axel asked.

"Nah he's just been hiding from everyone…and understandably so, from what Zack said." Larxene replied.

"What did he tell you?" Demyx asked, "I'm tired of getting those baby blankets…people are starting to ask questions."

"Can nobodies even get pregnant?" Luxord wondered out loud.

"I dunno…hey maybe we can lock Zack and Larxy in a room for a week and find out." Axel suggested as a kunai took out three of the spikes in his hair.

"Or maybe Roxas and Namine?" Axel asked as two more hair spikes vanished.

"Or not at all?" Axel whimpered as now half of the room was brandishing weapons.

"Number eight you could get arrested and thrown in jail for even suggesting that second one." Saix warned.

"Yeah it's called pedophilia Axel…it's probably a word to big for your limited vocabulary to understand." Zexion said from behind his Lexicon.

"Sheesh I was only kidding." Axel said as he straightened his hair and the spikes magically reappeared in small bursts of flames. Then there was a knock at the door which Xemnas promptly answered.

"Ah Mr. Fair and number thirteen, glad you made it here alright." Xemnas greeted as he saw Roxas wearing his old Organization XIII robes with the hood up.

"What's with the old rags Roxas?" Larxene asked as she saw the younger nobody pass by her.

"I'm hiding from the whole world…or at least any world with television." Roxas replied as he sat down on the couch next to Axel and removed the hood.

"Either that or you were afraid that Xemnas was gonna dusk ya for not being in uniform huh?" Axel asked as Roxas shook his head.

"Nope it's the world." Roxas replied as half of the room noticed Larxene and Zack embraced in a deep kiss in the door…that is until Demyx sprayed them with ice water.

"Demyx…kindly remember that water and electricity don't mix well." Larxene said as she shot the Melodious Nocturne a death glare before continuing the kiss and kicking the door closed. Everyone noticed Larxene's right leg lifted off the ground slightly.

Axel turned to everyone and pointed at his throat. Everyone nodded and Axel held out three fingers, and as he reached one everyone cleared their throats simultaneously breaking the two apart.

"Are you through yet?" Axel asked impatiently as they looked at each other.

"You good?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm good for now." Zack replied as they entered back into the living room.

"Now you said that you have the answer to what has all the students acting strangely around us." Xemnas asked as Zack held up a CD case with a CD in it labeled "Organize this! Ep. 1-5 in a half."

"Well we were watching TV one night at home and this came on TV, at first we thought it was a joke but we found out it was for real." Roxas said as Zack handed the disc to Xemnas who handed it to Saix. (Hurray for delegation…the executive's best method of getting out of work)

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"Just…watch." Roxas groaned as Zack promptly stood in the back of the room.

"Why are you standing back there?" Demyx asked.

"Because I don't want to be in the line of fire when the audience starts lobbing grenades instead of tomatoes." Zack replied as the show started.

**After the first episode…**

"What in the worlds was that?!" Demyx asked.

"It was practically Roxas and Xemnas yammering back and forward!" Larxene complained.

"…yeah and the only other one of us to get any screen time was Saix!" Axel groaned.

"Is that a problem?" Saix asked with a smug look on his face.

"How would you like that scar to become a roman numeral eleven or twelve?" Larxene threatened as they heard a silent snickering in the back…they all turned to see it was Zack.

"What?" Axel asked with a snarl.

"Oh nothing…but now you see why I chose to stand back here." Zack said with a smirk.

"I'll get you for that one later Zack." Larxene said with narrowed eyes and a smile.

Then Xaldin approached behind the black haired man.

"What the (Bleep) are you talking about?" Xaldin asked as Zack's eye twitched at the expletive.

"Zack…do yourself and all of us a favor and knock one of his teeth out for the expletive." Xemnas said as Zack smiled and decked the Whirlwind Lancer.

"(Bleep) what an upper cut." Xaldin moaned from the ground as Xemnas turned with a groan to Saix.

"Penalty time!" Xemnas said as Saix smiled and dragged Xaldin out back. A few moments later Saix could be heard going berserk on the Lancer.

"Wow…I didn't even know you could even do that." Zack said in awe of the homicide taking place outside.

A few moments later Saix dragged an unconscious Xaldin back inside and to the Lancer's room.

"Now where were we?" Xemnas asked.

"Uh…next episode?" Roxas asked as they started episode 2.

**After Episode 2…**

"Ha ha! Yes SCREENTIME BABY!!" Axel rejoiced as Demyx mumbled something about flooding Axel's room later on.

"What the heck was that irony thing…the marshmallow power thing and the Mario?" Zexion asked.

"Beats me…none of my friends can figure it out either." Roxas replied.

"Yeah but I still don't get what makes you want to hide from everyone." Axel said confused.

"Isn't it obvious? It puts me in as having been with you guys…a secret that only a select few on the islands knows about…now the whole school knows that I'm not Sora's cousin from Twilight Town…they know I'm his nobody." Roxas replied with a sigh.

"Oh…now I get it…you just want to be perceived as normal." Larxene said.

"Almost normal…I mean everyone on the island knows about the Keyblades and how normal can you be with the ability to wield two Keyblades?" Roxas replied.

"So just be able to survive without the ridicule?" Xemnas asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Roxas replied.

"Hey we'll back you up Roxas…if necessary we can summon some dusks for you to kill…or Twilight Thorn for you to defeat singlehandedly." Zexion suggested.

"You can do that?" Roxas asked.

"Certainly Roxas." Xemnas said with a smile, "After all you are still considered one of us, around here."

"Wow…thanks…but it would kind of seem weird hanging around all the teachers all day." Roxas said with a smile.

"Well thanks to this you have an excuse." Axel said as he nudged him with his elbow.

"True." Roxas said with a nod.

"I don't mean to interrupt dudes but can we continue with the show?" Xigbar asked.

"Sure." Roxas said as he hit play.

**After Episode 3…**

"Must…destroy…SONY!!" Demyx said as he faked a seizure while Zexion stared at him with a smile on his face.

"Ha I loved the 'LAME, your with the organization and need a cooler name like SEPHIROTH!!' Bit." Axel said with a laugh.

"Sora says I nearly fainted when TV Xigbar said that." Roxas said as Xigbar laughed.

"Ok then…Sephiroth!" Xigbar shouted as Demyx fainted.

"Oh I can get you back for that one minty fresh!" Roxas said as Xigbar turned a bright shade of green and ran for the bathroom.

"I have got to stop laughing when he does that." Xemnas said amidst short fits of giggles.

"HA now I got screen time…and an accurate portrayal too if I do say so myself." Larxene said with a smirk, she now had the whole couch to herself thanks to her "Range of Ownage."

"Actually they don't know you like I do." Zack said as he started massaging her shoulders sending her into a dream like state.

"Wow…I don't think I've ever seen her this…relaxed before." Axel said surprised as Vexen emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of water which he proceeded to dribble a bit on top of Demyx to wake him up.

"Uh you wanna wake her up?" Roxas asked.

"Oh I'm awake." She said dreamily as Zack stopped and she quickly moved around to Zack and proceeded to sit on his lap and sling her feet over the back of the couch.

"Is that…yellow nail polish?" Roxas asked.

"You got a problem with it?" Larxene asked as Roxas hunkered down and started the next episode.

**After Episode 4…**

"Oh man if it wasn't for the fact that Marluxia is outside gardening right now he would probably be either ticked or indifferent to his portrayal." Axel said.

"I actually rather liked it." Marluxia said as Axel leapt into the air and nearly hit the roof.

"(BLEEP) Marl don't scare me like that!" Axel yelled to the pink haired man.

"They don't call him the Graceful Assassin for nothing Axel." Larxene said as Marluxia swatted her feet off the couch and sat down where she once was.

"What was with the guy and the, 'hey guys, here's a bomb,' Thing?" Xigbar asked.

"Uh, one word! Riku." Roxas replied as everyone went "OH!" in unison.

"I thought the best part was Axel's adventure playing Pokémon." Zexion said with a smirk.

"Did you catch what the thing said whenever he tried to save?" Xigbar asked.

"Yep…' Saved n00b, no save for you, nope, not working, and Lol internet." Larxene sniggered.

"Wild Mew is charging his Lazah…Wild Mew requires additional Pylons! Leave me the FHonk alone!" Zexion said as everyone in the room started giggling.

Then Roxas found something in the couch and started snickering before he said…

"D00D, Ah found p3nn33!" Roxas said as the entire room started laughing.

"So THAT's why everyone keeps giving me baby blankets!!" Demyx said outraged.

"And what's with the 'HEEENTTTAAIIII!!' thing?!" Axel asked.

"Yeah that was…weird…but seriously Roxas has Namine ever drawn a picture of you, Axel, and Xemnas eating cake?" Larxene asked.

"Not to my knowledge…but she did hide her drawing pad the moment that came on the screen." Roxas said as the others snickered.

"Oh man are you in trouble now." Axel said.

"Yeah…there are some material things she doesn't care about…but her drawing pad she will put you in a vice to protect…that includes from me." Roxas said.

"Hey Saix are you really not allowed to eat sugar anymore?" Axel asked with a snicker. Saix just glared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath…

"DAHHHHHHHH!!" Saix yelled as he became like the insane bunnies with his claymore, but quickly became a lightning rod.

"Is that all you got ya pansy?" Larxene asked in a fake British voice.

"Ok next episode…" Roxas said as he continued the video.

**After Episode 5 in a half…**

"SEPHIROTH R-R-REMIX!!" Demyx, Axel, Larxene, and Roxas said in unison.

"I'm only level 58!!" Zexion shouted.

"I thought the 'Eh-No' part fit Xaldin perfectly." Larxene said sarcastically as the others snickered.

"I thought Lexaeus letting loose on Xaldin was just perfect…you know I've heard him say that line before." Axel said as everyone arched an eyebrow.

"Which line?" Roxas asked

"Actually both lines." Axel said completely ignoring the question.

"WHICH LINE?!" Roxas asked again.

"I'm going to hit you…with this…if you don't answer his question!" Lexaeus threatened as he lifted Axel of the ground and held his fist to the nobody.

"Uh…that line…that and POWERBAR!!" Axel replied as Lexaeus lowered the Nobody back to the ground.

"Uh heh…ok." Axel said.

"Luxord what did…Luxord?" Zexion asked as he noticed that Luxord was catatonic.

"What hit him?" Xemnas asked.

"Probably when Screen Xemnas said no more games." Axel replied as Luxord twitched slightly.

"Hey Luxord! Poker tournament tomorrow…you're the dealer!" Demyx said as Luxord fell out of his gambling withdrawal induced catatonic state.

"Huh where?" Luxord asked.

"Good one Demyx." Axel said.

"Thanks…I had to learn that when Xemnas destroyed his deck of cards after losing to him in a game of strip poker." Demyx replied.

"EWW!!" Roxas said at the thought of a naked Xemnas.

"Heh Probably disgusted…probably confused…that's priceless…especially after TV Larxene's line." Zexion said with a chuckle as a bolt traveled up the Nymph's antennae.

"The guy on to- Oh right you mean, Xemnas." Roxas said with a chuckle as Zack whispered something in Larxene's ear which caused her to blush.

"Oh my." Was all she said.

"Well I better be getting home guys…Mom and Dad are probably waiting for me." Roxas said as Xemnas frowned slightly.

"Do you have to leave so soon? You're welcome to stay in our guestroom if you wish…and you're guaranteed to be at school on time in the morning." Xemnas asked.

"I don't have any of my things…otherwise I would." Roxas said with a shrug as Xemnas grabbed the phone.

"We do have a phone you know." Xemnas replied.

"Yeah come on Roxas, just tonight man!" Axel begged.

"Well…I can at least try." Roxas said as he took the phone from Xemnas and dialed.

"What are you two doing?" Zexion asked the now lip-locked duo.

"What does it look like?" Zack asked.

"I don't think I want an answer to this." Axel muttered as he headed to the kitchen.

"It looks like first base to me."Demyx said as the two eyed him sinisterly.

"Right…let's go reach second base elsewhere." Larxene replied as she dragged a bewildered Zack off to another part of the house.

"Demyx, Vexen! Go around the house and douse them with cold water wherever they go…and if they start doing anything beyond second base…make a list so I know what we need to burn." Xemnas ordered as the two charged off after them.

"On second thought…perhaps I better come home…I think Zack and Larxene have just entered what dad calls the 'locking the keyhole' stage of their relationship." Roxas said as he could hear Sora laughing like a lunatic from the other end.

"Am I on speaker phone?" Roxas asked as he heard Sora reply with a yes.

"Locking the keyhole stage?! Oh man…you guys must have all kinds of terms for that." Axel said as he started laughing. Then the lights started flickering.

"Looks like Demyx and Vexen are doing their jobs well." Xemnas said as he heard shouting and screaming from the basement below.

"I am not going to sleep well after this." Roxas said as Axel put his arm around the boy.

"Oh come on…you had to have had at least one kinky sex dream about Larxy at least once." Axel said as Roxas cringed then pointed at the phone.

"Whoops." Axel said as Sora could be heard having a stroke from laughing so hard.

"Well with the Demyx and Vexen buzz kill squad running around after them I should be safe." Roxas said into the phone.

…

"Right see you tomorrow afternoon." Roxas said into the phone.

…

"Uh huh…Ok see dad in a few minutes…yeah by Mom, be sure to murder Sora for me."

…

"Bye." Roxas said as he hung up the phone.

"So, you're going home huh?" Axel asked unsurprised.

"What are you talking about? He's coming with a change of clothes and my backpack." Roxas replied.

"What about those too rabbits running around here?" Axel asked.

"The other reason dad's coming here…to get Zack out." Roxas replied as Axel snickered.

"But seriously you have had a kinky sex dream about twelve before right?" Axel asked.

"So? She's hot…yet lethal." Roxas replied as Axel nodded in agreement.

* * *

**End Chapter 10.**

I don't own Organize This…I don't even have a hand in it at all…I just think the series is worth advertising…so here it is...but it is way worth watching on youtube...to those who made it...YOU ROCK!!

Sorry for the long hiatus folks but whenever I've got a major 40 chapter plus Fanfiction and I get writers block for it…I turn to this and noodle at it here and there.


	11. Sleepover

Ven reached the large black and white house in his dark red 1971 Barracuda with a suitcase and back pack in the back seat. He then noticed Zack's motorcycle still parked in the grass.

Ven grabbed the suitcase and backpack just as Lexaeus approached the door grumbling because Axel had forced him to wear a small bellboy's hat.

"I feel your pain." Ven said to the Silent Hero who gave him a thankful expression in return.

"Roxas!" Ven shouted as he entered.

"Over here dad!" Roxas said from the dining room where he, Axel, Luxord, Demyx, Larxene, Zack, and Zexion were playing a game of cards.

"Roxas are you playing poker?!" Ven asked.

"No…blackjack." Roxas replied.

"You're not betting anything are you?" Ven asked.

"Just potato chips." Roxas replied as he held up a barbeque Pringles chip at ate it.

"Oh." Ven said with a laugh.

"I have relegated Luxord to gambling non-monetary items and have fiercely forbidden him from allowing betting articles of clothing." Xemnas replied as he approached.

"Yeah…those are his birthday and Christmas presents." Axel said over his shoulder.

"I didn't doubt that you would prevent anything R or X rated to occur here while Roxas was present." Ven said as he took Xemnas aside.

"What do you mean? I don't allow that stuff period." Xemnas replied.

"Ah…I see." Ven said with a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry…apparently Larxene was joking a while ago." Xemnas said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…say Xemnas I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you." Ven asked.

"Depends on the favor…if it's about grade changing, forget it." Xemnas said as Ven rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No it's about Roxas…this whole Organize This thing has made him paranoid and afraid to face anyone he knows." Ven said as Xemnas understood his request.

"I understand he's explained the whole situation to us." Xemnas replied.

"Oh Good." Ven replied.

"It is a subject for tomorrow morning's staff meeting…Roxas will probably be at the school before anyone of the kids." Xemnas said with a laugh.

"Not a problem…Roxas is usually a morning person." Ven replied.

"Yes I know." Xemnas said with a nod.

"Well I better get Zack moving…he's probably gonna get chewed out by Lu tomorrow for behaving that way in front of Roxas." Ven said as Xemnas sighed.

"I hope this doesn't hurt his job." Xemnas said with a worried look.

"Nah, it won't…Lu's not the kind to fire someone for their behavior in an enclosed setting…but I have one question." Ven asked.

"What?"

"What exactly happened…Lu's expecting a report on the situation…I swear at times I feel like I'm in the army." Ven said as Xemnas nodded and led Ven to his home office.

"Nothing really did happen except that the two were sitting in the living room snogging for a while before Larxene jokingly dragged him away to, and I quote, 'reach second base elsewhere." Xemnas explained.

"Do you even know what second base is?" Ven asked as Xemnas glanced around for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

"First base is kissing, second is groping, third is uh…let's just say it starts with the number four, and home plate you can figure out." Ven said as Xemnas arched an eyebrow.

"Now I'm curious…how do you know this?" Xemnas asked.

"Aqua…Kairi and Namine's mother is an honest to Pete screwball…but we've been friends since we met as students at the very school you command right now." Ven explained.

"I see. I take it you two once… (ahem) reached one of the bases?" Xemnas asked.

"We almost reached three before we stopped ourselves…we only stopped because it would have ruined our friendship had we gone past second." Ven explained.

"Then you met Lulu?" Xemnas asked as Ven nodded.

"Well it was a couple years later but yeah." Ven explained.

"Ah…I am so sorry I didn't mean to delve into that." Xemnas apologized.

"Hey no problem…it's not like it's a secret on the Islands." Ven replied.

"Well still…oh say did you ever know a teacher named George Feeny?" Xemnas asked.

"Oh you mean…Feeneh, Fe-he-he-he-he-neh?" Ven asked. (Ladies and Gentleman I give you the Feeny Call from Boy Meets World)

"What pray tell was that?" Xemnas asked.

"The Feeny Call…everyone in school knew what it was…oh he's a fantastic teacher…I almost sent Sora and Roxas to the other school because of him except that it was such an abominably long drive." Ven replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Well it seems that Mr. Feeny is coming back to the school…apparently he wasn't pleased with the drive either." Xemnas explained.

"Oh wonderful…oh this is going to be great, what class is he taking?" Ven asked.

"I don't know yet, I'm letting him choose…I hear Vexen is trying to beg out of the science and chemistry department, so it may be that one." Xemnas replied as they entered back into the living room where Zack and Larxene were embraced in another deep kiss by the door.

"Well that's good to…" Ven said as he noticed the two and cast Blizzaga on the two then summoned his Keyblade to block any projectiles that may head towards him.

"Come on Zack let's go." Ven said as Zack nodded and headed out the door.

"Roxas!" Ven said as he pointed a finger at the boy, "Behave!"

"Yes Sir!" Roxas said like a soldier as Ven walked out the door.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes later…**

Roxas had moved his gear into the guestroom and he Axel and Demyx were playing video games in the game room in the basement. They were currently playing an old classic known as Mario Party2

"Oh come on you can do better than that!" Roxas/Mario taunted as he knocked Axel/Luigi and Demyx/Yoshi out in one of the mini-games.

"Bite me Mr. 190 coins and two stars." Axel growled.

"You boys are bound to get into a fight and I am going to throw my hat into the ring if and when it does." Larxene said coyly from the doorway.

"Oh come on you can't take all three of us at once Larxy." Axel replied as Larxene smirked.

"Who says I was going to be facing three…I was going to team up with Roxas against you two." She replied.

"Oh that's a conversation that would go down well with my parents…" Roxas said as he started mocking, "…Hi Mom and Dad. How did I get the bruises? I got them wrestling with Larxene…oh sure that would go over real well."

"Chicken boy." Larxene replied.

"He's actually got a point…that would be a scandal right there." Demyx said.

"A scandal? Please it's only a scandal if we became romantically involved." Larxene replied as Roxas started burying his head into the pillows on the couch.

"Why do these conversations have to come up?" Roxas mumbled as he fought off the visions of him and Larxene…and the subsequent vision of Zack murdering him.

"Relax light stick, sheesh grow up for a change." Larxene said to the spiky haired blond in the pillows.

"Eh I know." Roxas said as they started a new game.

"Hey Larxene wanna play? We can still add Princess Peach if you want?" Demyx asked as Larxene grabbed a controller.

"Ok but I'm not the princess…I'll be the monkey." She said as they entered the Wild West themed map.

"I thought you were the Apathetic Princess?" Demyx asked as a second later his controller mysteriously shorted out.

"Oh come on!!" Demyx groaned.

"Serves you right water boy." Larxene replied.

* * *

**Later…**

"Come on Roxas you're among friends...spill already." Axel begged as Roxas shook his head.

"No way." He replied.

"Yeah I thought it was one of the rules of a sleepover…the swapping of juicy secrets, right Larxene?" Demyx asked as Larxene's eye twitched.

"You're pushing it Water boy." Larxene said without looking in his direction. She had the couch they had at one time been playing games on to herself and was currently cleaning under her fingernails with one of her Kunai.

"But Larxene's here." Roxas whined as Larxene's antennae like bangs popped up like a dogs ears would when they heard something.

"What's it got to do with me?" Larxene asked suspiciously.

"Cause…it's…a guy thing." Roxas replied as Larxene groaned.

"Oh for Pete's sake…does every guy in the Organization have some lewd fantasy about me?" Larxene groaned as Axel and Demyx started whistling innocently.

"Eh I've heard Xaldin's fantasies, yours can't be any worse." Larxene said with a shrug.

"Wait, you've heard Xaldin's fantasies?" Axel asked.

"Yeah it was your basic bondage and all that sick crap." Larxene replied.

"Mine's just in a Jacuzzi with caviar and a bottle of cheap wine." Demyx said as Larxene's eye twitched.

"Demyx that sounds more like what Luxord would do…except with a more expensive wine." Axel replied.

"You got a better one?" Demyx replied.

"Well…hmm…try a romantic restaurant dinner then back to my place for 'dessert." Axel replied as Larxene faked a yawn.

"Boooorrrinnngg." She replied.

"Come on Roxas, you're up." Axel said.

"Well it would definitely depend on where she wanted to go, what she was in the mood for, and how much money I had." Roxas replied as Larxene smiled at the younger nobody.

"Now there's someone who thinks of his date first and his personal desires second…in other words…a gentleman." Larxene said to the other two.

"But I'm not picky…heck a BK Stacker from Burger King and I'm covered on the dinner part." Larxene replied.

"You are probably the weirdest woman I have ever known." Roxas said as Larxene snickered.

"Eh…when you live with eleven guys it kinda rubs off on you." Larxene replied.

"I guess that's why you and Zack get along so well…it's cause you're a tomboy." Axel said.

"Yes but I don't like plaid…I stick with T-shirts with pithy statements on them thank you." Larxene replied with a smirk.

"But you still have your girly side, hence the yellow toenail polish." Demyx added.

"This is true." Larxene said as she hawked one foot as close to her head as she could to examine the nails.

"Dang how limber are you?!" Axel asked.

"Another one of my girly traits…Yoga." She replied, "Keeps me nimble."

"Remind me to have Sora challenge you to a rematch sometime to see who's superior." Roxas said as Axel smirked.

"And by superior he means the one on top." Axel added as he quickly dodged a fistful of kunai.

"Axel…not in front of Roxas." Zexion said as he entered.

"Well the book worm deems us worthy of his presence." Axel said snidely as Zexion swatted Larxene's bare feet of the couch and sat down where they once were.

"It was getting too quiet down here and Xemnas was getting concerned." Zexion replied.

"Oh…we were just talking about the usual…you know sex, drugs, rock and roll, etc." Larxene replied with a smirk and a silent giggle as Zexion shot her a glare.

"Must…destroy…SONY!!" Demyx said as he faked a seizure.

"I am already getting tired of that." Zexion replied, "…besides my element isn't even mentally based, it's illusion…if anything it should affect someone's senses not their mind."

"Yeah…how did they get that info anyway? Further still…how did they get away with making it without our permission?" Roxas asked.

"I guess since we are all considered dead by the rest of the universe and that there was no one to tell them otherwise they went ahead and made the series." Zexion replied.

"Yeah but how did they know our names and elements?" Axel asked.

"Well the elements were never even touched on…did you notice that the only one whose element was even remotely indicated was Xaldin's with the lances spinning around him when you first see him." Roxas replied.

"He's got a point…after all that makes it where no one gets my nicknames for Roxas…which are glow stick, light stick, glow-in-the-dark, flashlight, candlestick, and if I'm really mad at him…lightning rod." Larxene explained.

"You've given him a lot of nicknames with the word stick in them…sounds like a Freudian slip to me…anything you care to explain?" Axel asked with a smirk, as Larxene shifted nervously causing everyone to look at her suspiciously.

"ALRIGHT!" she yelled after a moment, throwing her arms in defeat, "I had a little crush on him when I first saw him…and a girl can dream can't she."

"Whoa wait a minute! You had a fantasy about Roxas?!" Axel asked eagerly.

"Well...he's kinda cute when he gets that…oh what do they call it…oh the Sora look." Larxene replied.

"Too late now…now he's your student." Demyx joked as Larxene started twirling a kunai between her fingers.

"The Sora look?" Roxas asked.

"You know…all happy all the time." Axel replied.

"I leave the giddy naivety to my cousin." Roxas quipped.

"He's your cousin now?" Demyx asked.

"Well it sounds nicer than being called his nobody." Roxas replied.

"He's got a point there." Larxene replied.

"True." Axel said as Zexion looked at his watch.

"It's almost eleven people, and we have a staff meeting in the morning." Zexion said as Axel rolled his eyes.

"We always have a staff meeting on Mondays. What's the big deal?" Axel asked as they all headed for the door.

"Beats me…oh hey Larxene, Kairi wanted me to suggest to you forming a girl's basketball team." Roxas said as they headed up the stairs.

"You're the fifth person to suggest that to me…I may just bring that up in staff meeting tomorrow." Larxene replied.

* * *

**End Chapter 11**

Sorry if you found this chapter boring but this is usually what happens at every sleepover I've been to…play videogames till the machine overheats and needs to be shut down to cool off and talk about different subjects in the meantime.

I originally this chapter would have revealed a major scandal between Roxas and Larxene from before COM but I edited it out because it was too suggestive for my taste. No it wasn't a lemon...more like...post lemon moment.

I still have it in a different file though and might tack it onto a deleted scenes story for Reunion should I decide to.


	12. New Teacher

"Come on Roxas!!" Axel shouted as he considered lighting the guest bed on fire to wake up the usually awake and alert Roxas.

"I'm UP!!" Roxas shouted back as he walked into the guest bathroom.

Half of the household was already prepared and were waiting for the others, the other half was getting ready and only one was still in bed…Vexen.

"NUMBER FOUR!!" Saix shouted for the second time with no reply.

"That guy would sleep through a nuclear explosion." Luxord said as Zexion emerged from the second floor.

Then there was what sounded like a girl screaming.

"Larxene?!" Zexion asked.

"Nope not me." Larxene replied from the kitchen while searching for a microwaveable bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit.

"Then wh- never mind I don't want to know." Xemnas said as Xaldin appeared with one of his lances in his hand.

"Xaldin? What were you doing?" Zexion asked.

"I was just getting Vexen up." Xaldin replied as he huffed to the kitchen.

"Ugh…Numbers Six and Ten will you go see if he needs anything to null the pain." Saix ordered as Zexion headed up the stairs and Luxord went into the kitchen to grab the ever ready icepack.

Five minutes later Vexen, Zexion, and Luxord emerged from upstairs and Vexen had the ice pack around the back of his head.

"Xaldin…for the (Quickly adds numbers in his head) 423,432nd time…DO NOT ATTACK THE LATE RISERS!!" Xemnas growled as Lexaeus quickly hurled a boulder at the Lancer's head.

A few minutes later all were ready and they were piling into their respective cars…Larxene now had a navy blue 1951 Hudson Hornet (Doc Hudson from Cars…just not alive).

Two minutes on the road and all thirteen of them had arrived at the school just as Quistis arrived.

Another man, glasses, gray hair and mustache, slightly plump and wearing a tan tweed jacket with a dark blue vest, light green dress shirt and a black tie arrived at the same time.

"Ah Mr. Feeny I presume." Xemnas said as he approached the man.

"Yes sir and I can assume that you are Principal Xemnas." The man said with a New England accent.

"Yes sir and may I be the first to welcome you back to Destiny Junior High." Xemnas said as they shook hands.

"Well thank you Mr. Xemnas, It is indeed good to be home." Mr. Feeny said with a smile as they entered the cafeteria.

"Now just bare with us as we go through the roll…it might help you to know who is who." Xemnas said as they sat down at one of the larger tables. Roxas was sitting at a table nearby playing his Game Boy (He's playing KH: COM…Irony). Xemnas then turned to Saix and gave a nod.

"(Ahem) Principal Xemnas," "Here"

"Xigbar" "History dude."

Saix scowled at Xigbar then continued…

"Xaldin." "(Grumble) Here"

"Vexen," "In spirit only."

"Lexaeus." Lexaeus raises his hand, "Lexaeus we've gone through this countless times, you must reply vocally." "(Grumble)…Here"

"Thank you. Zexion," "Here"

"Saix…oh wait that's me."

"Does that mean that you're not here?" Axel asked.

"Axel." Saix replied.

"Not here." Axel replied earning a scowl from Saix.

"Demyx."

"Here in spirit and song." "Oh spare us." Axel mumbled.

"Luxord."

"All cards and dice present and accounted for…as is the dealer."

Saix's eye twitched as he continued, "Marluxia," "Here"

"Larxene," "Ditto."

"Quistis Trepe." "I'm here."

"And George Feeny." "I am here Mr. Saix." Mr. Feeny replied as the younger members started snickering…namely Axel, Demyx, and Larxene.

"Silence…Xemnas speaks." Saix said to the sniggering trio.

"Thank you Saix…As the first order of business I would like to first of all welcome Mr. George Feeny and pray that he finds us all tolerable at the least." Xemnas said as the rest of the group clapped and younger three at the end of the table started chanting "Speech!"

"Ignore them they're the troublemakers." Roxas said as nearly half of the teachers glared at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere?" Mr. Feeny asked as he saw Roxas.

"No…don't think so…though you may have met my cousin Sora before." Roxas replied.

"Sora…hmm…name doesn't ring any bells…but I'll remember it." Mr. Feeny said as he turned towards the rest of the group.

"Ok, second order of business, um oh Zexion, Axel is cut off from brewing the coffee in the teachers' lounge for a period of…one school week." Xemnas said as Zexion nodded with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT?!" Axel asked angrily.

"We've been receiving complaints that you've been putting something in the coffee that makes it hotter to the taste…and so you are temporarily banned from brewing it." Xemnas replied.

"Oh come on…all I put in is a small drop of Tabasco sauce." Axel replied as the entire table voiced their disgust.

"Axel of all the things to put into coffee…you choose (Bleeping) Tobasc-EEP!! " Xaldin said as Lexaeus grabbed him by the collar.

"I'm going to hit you…" He said as he shook his fist at the Lancer, "WITH THIS!! If you don't stop cussing."

"Here Here!" half the table responded as Xaldin whimpered and sat back down.

"Quite a physical bunch I see." Mr. Feeny said as Quistis snickered.

"They all live in the same house…they've known each other for a long time so it's a domestic issue." Quistis replied.

"So I've noticed." Mr. Feeny replied.

"Ok next order of business…" Xemnas said as he looked at his papers, "…Uh we finally know who it is whose been writing Seymour Butts on the men's room walls…Seymour Guado and he has detention for two days."

"Finally…that was getting annoying." Axel said with a sigh of relief.

"Perhaps if you had been doing your job it never would have happened." Vexen replied as Axel summoned a fireball to his hand and he stood up simultaneously.

"How would you like to be bald, Ice breath?!" Axel snarled as Lexaeus and Demyx stood up to intercept.

"AXEL! Sit down!" Xemnas ordered as Axel sat back down and banished the fireball.

"Now that was something I didn't expect…next thing you'll know kids will be running around with those key shaped swords and wielding unimaginable powers." Mr. Feeny said as the whole table turned to Roxas who smiled innocently.

"Uh, Hi." He said nervously.

"Show him Roxas." Demyx said as Roxas sighed and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Well it looks like that day has come too soon." Mr. Feeny said as he noticed the Keyblades.

"That's all of the pressing issues…any new business?" Xemnas asked as Larxene, Xaldin, and Vexen raised their hands.

"Uh Larxene I saw your hand first." Xemnas said as Larxene stood up.

"I've been receiving requests from several of the female students and a few of the male students for men and women's basketball teams…we have the facilities and the gym is large enough to have games in so with your approval I would like to try creating a girls team as a sort of…uh…Zex what's a good word?" Larxene asked.

"Test dummy, prototype, practice field." Zexion rattled off.

"Well basically to see how well it works out." Larxene finished.

"It sounds good to me." Xemnas said, "Do I hear a second?"

"Second!" Quistis said as she raised her hand.

"The motion has been moved and seconded all in favor please respond by saying, yea…" Saix said as everyone replied, "YEA!!"

"Carried unanimously." Saix said as he wrote it down.

"I feel like I'm in congress." Mr. Feeny said with a snicker.

"This isn't seventeen seventy six Mr. Adams, AH I mean Mr. Feeny." Xemnas said with a chuckle as Lexaeus snickered at the comment. (A/N: I hope someone gets the humor in that statement…it will be explained later)

"Now Vexen what is your business…and if it's for a new air conditioner forget it." Xemnas said as Vexen lowered his hand and humphed.

"Ok then, Xaldin…" Xemnas said as Xaldin took a deep breath and everyone prepared their weapons in case he cussed.

"We're running low on the chocolate milk…and I would like to renew my request that we add a soda machine to the cafeteria." Xaldin said as Xemnas nodded.

"Duly noted Xaldin." Xemnas said as Saix quickly handed him a note.

"Oh thank you I nearly forgot…Mr. Feeny is there a particular class you wish to take?" Xemnas asked.

"Well I don't exactly have a preference…any class will do except arts, music, and physical education." Mr. Feeny replied.

"Ok then um…What about general sciences?" Xemnas asked.

"That's fine with me and please call me George." Mr. Feeny replied.

"Ok then, George…any new business?" Xemnas asked as they remained silent and Xemnas glanced at the wall clock.

"Hmm, Five minutes early…that's a record." Xemnas said as he closed his book.

"Meeting adjourned." Xemnas said as they all started getting up.

"Oh Saix make sure that George get's a list of our positions." Xemnas said as Saix nodded.

"Yes sir." Saix replied.

"Come on Roxas." Axel said as the two headed for the front door with Mr. Feeny in tow.

"Now your name is Roxas?" Mr. Feeny asked.

"Yes sir." Roxas replied.

"Now do you have any relation to a man named Ven?" Mr. Feeny asked.

"Yes sir he's my uncle." Roxas replied.

"Ah I figured there was a relation there somewhere…you two look exactly alike…now if I see a blue haired child running around I'll know where it came from." Mr. Feeny said with a chuckle.

"Sorry no blue hairs, just a red head and a blond." Axel said with a smile.

"Ah I see she did manage to multiply." Mr. Feeny replied as they reached the front doors to the school and Axel unlocked the doors and opened them. Outside stood Ven, Aqua, and their respective youngsters.

As soon as Ven saw Mr. Feeny he smirked and started calling…

"Feen-eh! Fee-he-he-he-he-neh! FEENIE!!" Ven called.

"Ooh that's a new one." Aqua said with a smile as Mr. Feeny smiled and approached his former students.

"For the millionth time Mr. Ven, you are not calling a duck!" Mr. Feeny replied as the two hugged.

"Well how could I resist…how've you been Mr. Feeny?" Ven asked.

"Quite well surprisingly…I must confess that I've lost track of you two though…so what exactly are you two doing now a days?" Mr. Feeny asked.

"Well I run the Island Castle General Store and Aqua here is a waitress at my wife's diner." Ven explained.

"I'm surprised that you two weren't the ones who got together." Mr. Feeny replied as Sora and Kairi gave each other a look as if saying, "Wouldn't that be weird?"

"Well it's a long story…but we're still good buds." Aqua said with a laugh.

"So are these three…excuse me four, yours?" Mr. Feeny asked as Zack rolled up on _Odin_ with Riku on the back seat. Zack drove off as Riku finished strapping the helmet down to the seat.

"Well the two boys are Ven's and the two girls are mine." Aqua said with a smile.

"Yep this is Sora, and I see you've met Roxas…and that is Kairi and Namine." Ven explained.

"Ah Sora…the Japanese word for Sky…ironic considering that Ven is derived from the Latin word Ventus, meaning wind." Mr. Feeny replied as Ven and Sora both looked at him in confused shock.

"You're brain must weigh a ton!" Sora said after a moment.

"You know you're father told me that once." Mr. Feeny said with a smile.

"Now Kairi…a derivative of the Japanese word Kai which means sea…and again ironic considering that Aqua is Latin for water." Mr. Feeny said as Riku, who had been listening in the whole time, stood in surprise.

"Whoa…who's the wise man?" Riku asked in awe.

"Ah Riku, this is Mr. George Feeny the new teacher…I don't know why I said new." Ven said as Aqua snickered and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Riku? Can I assume he has a relative named Terra?" Mr. Feeny asked as they all looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah his Dad is named Terra." Kairi replied.

"Ah…again Japanese for shore or land…and Terra is Latin for earth or land." Mr. Feeny explained as Riku pointed in surprise.

"What about Namine?" Roxas asked.

"Namine is Japanese for the term Sea wave." Mr. Feeny replied.

"Wow…now that is very ironic that in one way or another that we're all named after our parents who is in turn named after one of the three basic elements of the worlds…Sky, Land, and Sea…Ven, Terra, and Aqua…Sora and Roxas, Riku, Kairi and Namine." Riku explained.

"I don't think Roxas means anything actually." Mr. Feeny said as they all looked at each other with a knowing look.

"He'll learn." Roxas said as they headed into the school.

"I'll learn what?" Mr. Feeny asked as they headed in.

"It's a long story…and one that you will undoubtedly hear from twelve of your fellow faculty members." Ven said as he and Aqua started heading for their respective cars.

"I don't understand." Mr. Feeny replied.

"Oh you will…trust me…See ya round Mr. Feeny!" Aqua said as she got into her car and drove off with Ven's Cuda not far behind.

* * *

**End Chapter 12.**

I do not own Mr. Feeny.

Mr. Feeny is from Boy Meets World…as is the associated Feeny Call.

And to explain the joke from earlier…

William Daniels, the actor who played Mr. Feeny in Boy Meets World, also played John Adams in the 1972 film of the Broadway musical 1776 by Peter Stone.

I highly recommend it to anyone…especially if you're a history buff.


End file.
